WARS
by Lonesome-Pan-Cha
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP! Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down...mainly TP...REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Hating Dance

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 1**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Prince Trunks 18**

**Prince Uub 18**

**Tapion 20**

**Goten 18**

**Pan 16**

**Marron 17**

**Princess Bra 16**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**The story begins in a small theater/home of Gohan Son, and Videl Son in planet Vegeta-sei. Their daughter Pan Son dances in the theater to win money, and keep the family from poverty. Everyone in this story are full-blooded saiyans. Vegeta-sei is also split in to two empires; the East, and the West. Prince Trunks from the West, and Prince Uub from the East have been rivals for the longest time since children always wanting what the other gained. War was unavoidable.**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I sighed as my mother applied the makeup on my face. Everything had to be perfect. I had to be perfect, for the family business to survive. They depended on me.

My mother moved away searching for black liquid eyeliner. I turned my face a fraction to the side, peeking out of the tinted window connected to the theater room. Men coated all the seats, and the stage in the middle of every single seat; the stage was the center focus of the room.

Videl finally found the eyeliner and turned my face back to her. She applied the thing carefully moving from one eye to the other.

"It's going to be full tonight," mother commented smiling. "Vegeta-sei's prince from both the east and west are going to be watching your show," she was so happy about this. I instantly felt some anger towards her.

"Why must I perform tonight? Marron would gladly love to dance for the spoiled princes," I snapped angrily looking myself over on the dresser mirror. Everything was perfect.

"Because royalty deserves perfection, Marron isn't perfect… you are," she smiled. I frowned.

"No one's perfect, and I still don't want to, but I will for the family only," I sighed moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"It's not the royal family's fault that you do this, why do you hate royalty so much," Videl stated as I stood and went to the room door.

"It's their fault mother, they made us poor. All those worthless wars, they began, but didn't fight themselves," I spat, watching as my mother lowered her head and looked to the floor. I felt the first sign of guilt, but I pushed it away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked all the way down the hallway, taking deep calming breaths. I passed many doors, but was focused only on the one ahead of me. It leads to the huge stage in the middle of hundreds of seats all around.

"Here goes nothing," I sighed opening the door to a room of light. My smile in place as were my hands, which I laid on my hips swaying as I walked into the stage. Applause and howls came instantly.

"Good evening gentlemen," I smiled looking around to everyone. I smiled wider as I found the royals in separate high boxes where they watched from top. "Today we have the honor of entertaining two wonderful princes of Vegeta-sei. Prince Trunks from the West, and Prince Uub from the East. Gentlemen applause please," I smiled cutely biting my lower lip, everyone applaud.

Both Princes stood accepting the applause. Prince Trunks with his long lilac hair, royal dressing armor, lightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes, and full lips, stared down intently at me, catching my eyes with his. I stared back with the same intensity earning an approving smirk from the prince, before he bowed lightly in my direction, and took his head.

Prince Uub still stood, as if waiting his turn. I looked up at him, and looked him over. Black lined hair, honey brown eyes, tanned skin, full lips, and royally dressed armor. He was also staring at me with an intense stare, catching my eyes, testing me, like Prince Trunks. I stared back until he smirked down at me, and nodded his head in recognition, and without a word sat back down.

I curtsied lowering my head in respect, the light that allowed me to see the audience flickered off, and the only light in the room was on me, as I stayed curtsied. I couldn't see the audience, but the could see me. I was wearing a cloak over my real outfit. I was wearing a heavy expensive beautifully made of silver and some other colors I couldn't even begin to describe. I know, I mentioned being poor, but I am not poor any longer, just bitter that I would have to do this for a long time to keep the status, I've finally accomplished a good name for the family.

Music played softly; just behind me the orchestra played their instruments. My hips still low in my curtsy, moved exactly to the music. I stopped feeling the burning of the movements a long time ago, so I was able to stay in the position till the orchestra played a different tone in the music, or note that is powerful enough to move the rest of my body.

Closing my eyes, just seconds before the music exploded in a beautiful burst of sound, always moving, always changing. I moved, falling into the world of movement, and sound. Almost forgetting men were watching me, almost forgetting I was forced to do this for their entertainment, almost in my little sanctuary, but not yet. Not yet.

I lost track of time, but as I opened my eyes to look at the darkness around me, I smiled as I looked up in the direction on the royal boxes, where the princes filled up the seats. I waited for the right tones. My face was glistening with sweat, going down my chin, to the dip down my neck, disappearing into my cloak.

The violins finally picked up giving me the perfect tune to perfectly move out of the heavy cloak. I wore a silvery chain textured; almost see through slit up to the side up my waist, with knee high shorts-shorts under. I wore no shirt, but a slivery bra look alike top. The top was beautifully decorated with gorgeous designs, and small diamonds, here and there. I rarely wore this outfit since it showered too much skin for my liking, but important people were watching me tonight, and my mother taught it a good idea. This top showed off my perfectly formed muscled stomach, perfectly sized cleavage, and long smooth legs.

I felt their eyes on me, even if I couldn't see the young princes, and men, I could feel their eyes burning into my skin. The music sped up and my waist dipped the side low from each side. Faster and faster, until the rhythm suddenly changed, and snapped my chest forwards. I felt the first stirring of rising kis. Good, almost done.

If the men's ki's reached a certain point of power, I was automatically done, no point in dancing for uncontrollable men.

As I was about to end the show, Prince Trunks' ki caught my attention sharply. My skin tingled with his power, as goosebumps appeared all over my skin. I stopped dancing, falling to the ground and kneeling down with fist to my heart, lowering my head as a show of submission. His power was growing hotter on my skin making me sweat. 'Was he angry? With me?

"What have I done to displease you my prince?" I asked keeping my eyes to the ground, feeling him floating just in front of me. "Forgive me if my performance was not to your likes."

"You did not displease me, girl," he said smugly making a whole on the top of my head where he stared intently.

"Prince Trunks! Why have you interrupted my entertainment?" an annoyed Uub demanded standing from his seat, and floating out of his box. Trunks looked back to him, but did not answer his question.

"What is your name girl?" Trunks asked landing in front of me on the stage, I could see his white boots. I fought hard not to look up at his face, and glare.

"Pan Son, my prince, my name is Pan Son," I spoke out. Lights erupted all around the stage, allowing me to see the audience, and orchestra.

"Panny…" he was interrupted by Uub's angry growing ki. Turning he found Uub glaring hell at him.

"What's going on here?" my father demanded as he entered the room, with my mother behind him, and Goten looking around the room confused; he hadn't known I did this.

"I'm simply asking Panny some questions," Trunks stated coolly staring challenging back at Uub, who growled. "Pan, I would like to invite you, and one other family member to my palace. I will send an elite tomorrow morning," he smirked down at me. I finally looked up at him meeting his eyes, which had a dangerous glint in them.

"I would love to accept the invitation my prince, but sadly I can not leave my family. I have to perform to keep the business going," I explained staring back into his drowning blue eyes. My eyes, which were the colors of deep blue oceans, stared at his with some fear.

"I have already arranged everything with your father, you will come with me, I will pay your father everything you're worth for working," he smirked uncaring of what I had said, or wanted. My face snapped to look at my father, how could he?

"Then why did you ask me, prince, if the plans are already made?" I asked feeling my face turn red in the beginning of anger. I didn't let my ki rise; I have more control than that.

Trunks shrugged not answering my question, but turning to an angry Uub. "Don't start anything against me Uub, because in the end, we all know who will lose," with that said Trunks turned and left. Uub looked down at me, thinking of something, before moving his wrist signaling me to stand. I stood, my full height of 5'8. Both Trunks and Uub must have been around 6'1 or 6'3.

"You have talent, great show, Pan," he acknowledged smiling sincerely down at me, before turning and leaving. I stood still shocked as I watched him leave, a prince just game me praise. Maybe they weren't all that bad.

"Pan?" I heard Goten say from behind my parents. I turned ignoring him, but spotting my father, having my rage came through full blast.

"You have sold your only daughter, father," I accused angrily, feeling the tears fill my eyes, but not allowing one fall. Before he could deny and lie, I picked up my cloak, and ran off the stage, hearing the men boo, wanting me back. I ran all the way to my room, locking myself in.

"Pan?" Goten had followed me, knocking on my door. I opened the door forcefully, now having the cloak on covering my body. He came in, and as I sighed expecting him to scold me for doing what I did, but he didn't. Goten walked in only to envelop me in his arms, and hug me tight. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me go. I began to cry, why is it that when someone shows pity we always cry or feel worse about the existing situation.

"I do this to help my family stay up in status, I sacrificed what I loved to do. I use to love to dance, but now that I am force to do it, and for men's entertainment no less, I despise every second of my life, and I especially despise Gohan Son," I finished my little speech, pushing away from him, and wiping my wet cheeks. "And now he sold me to the crowned prince, what else does he have to take away, I don't have anything to lose now," I shook my head bitterly, turning away from him, and retrieving all the clothes from my closet.

"You have a lot Pan, you just don't realize it yet," Goten tried to make me feel better. I shook my head in his direction exasperated. "Alright, I agree with you that you are treated unfairly, I was shocked when I saw you in those clothes, in front all those men and the princes, but I understand you needed to do it. I also know you do not want to go with the princes, but just think if you go with him you will have time away from your parents to think everything over, and what you are going to do when you come back."

"You always saw the best in the worst things," I smiled nodding my head, "I already thought of that too, that's why I'm not uncontrollably outraged by now, just hurt," I admitted. Goten leaned back on the door crossing his arms.

"Whom are you going to take with you?" he asked, also crossing his ankles. He was wearing first class armor.

"I'm taking…" I pause thinking of asking him if he could come with me, but realizing it was impossible. "I want you to come with me, but I know you can't with your job and all, so I'm going to take Marron. I know she would love to go," I turned back to my clothes, and went around the room looking for a box or something.

"You don't even like Marron, why are you even taking her. All you're doing is ruining you own vacation," Goten said drastically truthfully, I looked at him weird. True, Marron and I didn't like each other much, but I don't hate her, or anything. I could still be around her without getting annoyed... well that's only when she's quiet, which is real rare.

"It's not like I'm going to see her all the time, I know she would love to go, and I don't want to take either of my parents with me, so she'll do," I shrugged kicking back on my bed.

"Then I hope you the best of time, in the prince's palace," he smirked before moving away from the door, and leaving out of my room. I looked after him, and wondered how grandpa Goku was doing, since I forgot to ask; Chichi had died a few years ago.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

AUTHOR NOTES:

What do you think of my new story? I hope you all like, and Review Soon. : )


	2. Center of All

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 2**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Pan its time to go," an excited Marron squealed annoyingly into my ear. I growled making her back off, before lifting my backpack, and walking out of my room. I was provably staying at the palace for 2 weeks, tops.

"Pan you are such a grouch, brighten up, oh and did I tell you how much I'm thankful for you picking me out of all the other girls," she kept talking and talking. I finally listened to one comment she made as I passed right by my parents, only giving my mother a glance and nod. "I think Prince Trunks likes me," she looked at me as if I was going to be outraged.

"Good for you Marron, I hope you two are very happy," I congratulated uncaringly, 'fuck! This girl has issues,' I thought before being greeted by an alien looking elite named, Tapion. "Tapion, how long will it take to get to the palace?" I asked cutting any small talk.

He looked at me, and smirked, I don't care what anyone said, Tapion was one of the most handsome guys I've seen, other than the princes. "I don't know, it depends on how fast you can fly," he smirked wider as I glared, and heard Marron come out of my parent's house laughing. My house was connected to the theater, sadly, and the other dancing girls lived with us.

"Trust me, I won't be the one holding you back," I growled annoyed even more. Marron bounced down the few steps of the front door, and giggled when she saw Tapion. I think she even winked and sent him a kiss, because Tapion looked at her as if she was something disgusting, I mouthed an, 'I know,' earning a sexy smirk. I'll admit it; I have a small crush on Tapion, even though I just met him that morning, 5 hours ago, he is sexy, quiet, and mature about things.

"Nice choice of companion, maybe the prince will leave you alone your whole stay, and we can hang out," he commented nodding his head. I looked up at him strangely.

"What do you mean? I thought I was invited just because he liked how I danced," I said confused. Tapion shook his head.

"You are so ignorant," he insulted, I think.

"Why does he want me to stay at the palace then?" I demanded, he shook his head, and looked sadly at me.

"Never mind, lets go before it gets too late, and we run into trouble," he advised lifting into the sky with Marron's things, which was a lot of shit she didn't need. I carried my own backpack, I don't need help.

"Keep up Marron, or you will be left behind," I warned blasting off with Tapion. She screamed saying she couldn't fly that fast, I cursed all the way back to her, with a chuckling Tapion by my side.

Grabbing Marron's wrist I looked at Tapion, and we blasted off towards the palace in the west. Marron's annoying screams were heard all the way

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Welcome ladies," Tapion said in a deep tone, as he opened the huge doors of the palace, holding them open for us to enter, "to the west empire royal palace." The doors were gorgeous, but the inside was amazing, I looked from here to there, and couldn't decide on what looked better.

We walked down a huge hall, with Marron screaming once in a while about how pretty something was, I growled lower every time, hoping to get into separate rooms before I killed her.

"Marron, please be quiet, you will displease your Prince Trunks," I warned looking serious, watching as her mouth shut instantly, and she nodded her head rapidly. 'Sad,' I thought to myself as I looked up to a thankful Tapion.

"I will take you to Prince Trunks now, then if he allows me, I'll take you to your rooms, which sadly will be very far apart," he smiled knowingly down at me, nodding when I mouthed a 'Thank You!'

"That's okay, as long as I have my room closest to the crowned prince," she giggled. I rolled my eyes, stopping in front of another huge door, Tapion moved to open it, when they opened on their own revealing an angry Prince Trunks, who was walking out bumping into me.

I almost fell, but Trunks quick arms circled around my body, and held me before I fell. I pushed away embarrassed, looking behind the prince to the people in the room he had just rushed out off, and found it was the thrown room. Both queen, and king sat on their thrown, a girl around my age with strange coloring for a saiyan, like the queen, sat on the queen's left, the princess.

I looked back up at the Prince who didn't seem so mad, anymore. He was looking me over smirking to himself. He looked behind me to Marron, and his smirk widened. "Good choice in your companionship, Panny," he commented as had Tapion. Marron to my surprise didn't squeal or scream she remained quiet, as I had told her to be with the prince.

"What's her name?" he asked me.

"Marron Chestnut," I grunted looking straight up into his blue eyes.

"Tapion take Panny to her bedroom, please. I'll take care of Marron," Trunks closed the door of the thrown room, and offered his arm to Marron, who lowered her head shyly and took his arm, making contact with everything her upper body could offer. I watched as he walked off with her without a glance back at me.

"I think you will have no problems during your stay," Tapion commented satisfied, offering me his arm. I took it a little bugged that Trunks would prefer Marron than me. I'm a female I can't help being bugged a little. "What's wrong?" Tapion asked as he noticed me being thoughtful.

"Nothing," I smiled walking down the hall with him. "What did you mean when you said I wasn't going to have problems? What problems could I possibly have?" I asked curious.

"It doesn't matter, I will pick you up in the morning for breakfast, and show you around the palace, Marron will provably be with the Prince, so you do not have to deal with her," he smirked stopping in front another door. "Sadly for you the prince's room is just around the corner, and maybe you'll meet the pleasant princess who is also around the opposite corner, she's farther though," he explained opening the door, and making me talk into it so my voice alone could open it. Nice alarm system.

The door finally opened, and I looked how everything appeared. Oh My Dende! It was all gorgeous. Biggest living room I've ever seen, huge kitchen a door away from that, bedroom down a hall with a bed bigger than king size, bathroom attached to the room, and a hallway leading door. The tub was huge, almost a small pool, the bathroom counter had a huge beautiful mirror, with odor shampoos, lotions, and everything ever imaginable.

"I take it you like your mini room," Tapion laughed as he saw my face. I nodded mutely smiling wider earning another masculine laugh from him. "Wait till you see your closet," he stated chuckling. I doubled back to my new room, and opened the closet door finding to my utmost amazement, clothes, shoes, jewelry, makeup, everything girls are suppose to where. I frowned. "You don't like it?" Tapion asked noticing my frown.

"I don't plan, in wearing any of that, but fighting clothes…Marron can have it all," I smiled when I thought of her desperation in getting Prince Trunks to like her.

"No, trust me when I tell you, you will need this at least a few times during your stay," he frowned looking serious. I sighed giving up, I had to trust his judgments, he knows what he's talking about.

"Okay," I agreed nodding my head.

"I will go now, go to sleep. I will be back at 7am," he smiled bowing from the waist, and taking my wrist into his bigger hand, kissing the back, like a gentleman. I smiled holding in a giggle. "Sweat dreams."

"Bye," I waved as he retreated from the room.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I woke suddenly in the middle of the night looking around the room, feeling another presence. I pushed the covers off my warm body, making sure nothing moved as I did.

Everything happened in a blur. A man threw my covers back over my head, as I struggled against his arms going around my arms for control over me. I made my ki go as high as possible, trying to find the strength to push him away, or get some help.

"The man placed a huge hand over my whole face, making sure I wouldn't scream or make any noise, he was also cutting my air supply little by little.

I finally felt consciousness leaking away, slowly as the lack of air supply made me dizzy. I screamed against the hand in a last try to survive boosting my ki, beyond its ever been, and pushing the man over me, away. I threw up the covers feeling weak.

My body shook with power; I felt it coursing threw my arms, legs, and chest, everywhere. My room door burst open, and in came a super saiyan. I couldn't tell who it was until he stepped into the room, closer to me.

Prince Trunks of East Vegeta-sei, walked into my room staring at me in shock. I turned my face to the mirror opposite of my bed, and also stared at myself in shock. I achieved super saiyan level at last. I smiled secretly as I realized I was the first female super saiyan in the history of both east and west Vegeta-sei.

"In the name of Prince Uub, you must come with me," he screamed launching himself at me; I turned still in my shock. Trunks reacted appearing in front of the man, and snapping his neck easily.

"Get up, you will be staying in my chambers for now on," he stated with no room for argument. Elites showed up at my bedroom door, asking if the prince was all right, waiting for orders. I stood from my bed, still in my super form feeling weak as I stood off the bed, getting gasps from the warriors, before I fell and finally fainted.

"Who attacked her, my prince?"

"Prince Uub, of East Vegeta-sei, he attacked someone in my protection seeking for war. Tell my father… The war has finally begun." This was the last thing I made out before finally resting my tired body.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Panny? Panny wake up," someone shook me gently earning a growl from me. "Hurry Panny, Prince Trunks wants you to have breakfast with him, this morning," someone shook me again. My eyes opened slowly, I yawned stretching my tired arms, and legs in a cat like fashion.

"Tapion, how did you get in here?" I asked looking up at his stressed face. "What has happened?" I asked alarmed sitting up, and looking around the strange room. "Where am I?" I asked confused, feeling a huge head ach come on.

"You don't remembered last night?" he asked surprised. I slept in a huge bed, in an even bigger room than I was in before. Everything flooded back to me, and I smiled as I remembered what I've achieved.

"I became a super saiyan," I said proudly, nodding my head. Tapion nodded his head.

"Not only that, but Prince Uub, has found a liking to you. He wants you, and because of this he sent for you, but in a way that clearly stated he wanted war, with our prince," Tapion explained pacing the room.

"What does this mean?" I asked scared of what he would say, if my logic was right I was going to be the reason used to begin the war, the cause why people would have to fight an equal battle till no one was left.

"Prince Trunks will keep you, longer than you intended to stay, and war will enfold with you in the middle of it all," he said sadly shaking his head. "I will help you Pan, but don't get into any problems with anyone now, it is vital. You are in danger, and can't be alone at any time."

"I don't ask for the trouble Tapion, it usually find me and drags me down," I said angrily, getting up. "Is there any armor I can wear?" I asked looking around, finding a change of spandex and royal chest plate at the end of my bed.

"You will share this room with Prince Trunks from now on," Tapion stated as I picked up the clothes and headed to the bathroom connected to the room. This stopped me in my tracks.

"I won't sleep in the same room as that man," I stated stubbornly going into the bathroom, and closing the door behind me. I came out 30 minutes later, after my quick shower, smiling to an impatient Tapion. I had to admit, I looked good in the armor, and it showed off all my curves.

"Hurry Pan, Prince Trunks must be furious by now," Tapion said anxious.

"I am, but as I look at Panny now, it all went away," Trunks stated as he entered the room looking only at me. I stared back crossing my arms in front of my breast unconsciously. Tapion kneeled.

"Prince Trunks, I heard the sad news about the war, but I cannot stay here longer than 2 weeks. I hope you don't expect me too, either," I said knowing full well I was being disrespectful. I could see Tapion's nervous fidgeting.

"Well, well what a tongue don't you think, Tapion?" Trunks asked seeming amused more than angered. "You will stay woman, as long as I wish it, and now that you have succeeded super saiyan, which is unthinkable for a female I don't think my father will want you in any danger, you are too rare to let go of."

"You will have to kill me first, than to be imprisoned here with 'you,'" I snarled anger overwhelming me.

"That can be arranged," he snapped turning to Tapion. "Tapion go now, I'll take care of Panny," looking unsure Tapion gave me a warning look before walking out of the room reluctantly.

"Can I ask you a question, Panny," Trunks actually asked closing the bedroom door as soon as Tapion was out of the front door. I gulped, nodding. "Are you going to be obedient or a little bitch about everything?" he didn't really ask, more like snarled at me.

"I'll be difficult as long as you don't leave me alone, and my name is Ms Son to you, prince," I snarled back knowing my heart was going 100 miles per hour right about then. Trunks took a step towards me, making me take a shameful step back. I stood tall, but I wasn't going to be stupid and let him get too close.

"You are so stupid, Panny," he snapped shaking his head; passing his hand threw his lilac locks. "But very well I'll leave you alone, but you can not leave the palace until the war is over, and you will have to attend breakfast, lunch and dinner with my family. Your friend will be there if that improves your situation, I know it does mine," he smirked. I stared at him disgusted.

"Whatever you and Marron do is no concern of mine. And actually I will be happier if you and Marron sat as far away from me as you possibly can, that will be the best, thanks," I smirked watching his smirk tighten, trying not to change his expression.

"That will be no problem," he finally let himself frown. "I won't sleep in this room much, don't worry about that. I actually never really sleep in here since I'm usually elsewhere doing other things. I'll come by every morning about 7am to pick you up for breakfast-" I cut him off rudely.

"Oh no need, just send Tapion, he can be my escort if that's okay with you," I smirked as his frown grew for some reason.

"Fine, whatever, unless you're not late I don't give a fuck who you want for an escort," he snapped turning a little pink, 'how cute.' Cute? I must still be in shock from my transformation, and the attack.

"I won't be," I assured waiting expectantly for him to leave. Trunks nodded turning away, and leaving my room. I sighed relieved. If he didn't want me alive I provably would be dead by now.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Wut u all think? And sorry to all that didn't understand my dancing scene on the last chapter. Please review, and tell me wut you think!**


	3. First Heat, First Time

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 3**

"Tapion?" I asked as I walked out of the prince's bedroom, after he stormed out angry, slamming the front door as he left his chambers. I looked around the huge hallway thinking all this could be the palace, but instead it was only the connection in between rooms. "Tapion?"

"I'm right here Pan," he walked in front of me with a mouth full of some sort of meat. I stared at it starved, hearing my stomach give a huge growl. "Pan? You hungry?" he smiled waving a huge bone of meat in front of my face, taking a great bite as my mouth watered. He laughed a masculine laugh of his, and walked back into the room he had walked out to meet me. "Take some meat from their, its well done there, and rare over there. Bonne appetite."

"You made it just now?" I asked taking a bone covered in plentiful well-done meat. Tapion nodded taking bone after bone devouring as if he hadn't eaten in months. "Will the prince get mad, you use his kitchen?"

"No, before he left he told me to get something to substitute your missed breakfast," he explained shoving more food into his mouth.

"I'm surprise he bothered," I commented taking a bite from my food, "I was a little disrespectful and forward when he spoke to me."

"He was angry, I was surprised he even allowed me to stay here with you, and when he told me to make you food I couldn't believe my ears. The prince never does that, especially not with someone he has just had an argument with. But of course no one argues with him in the first place," Tapion explained drinking a can of water.

"I'm honored," I said sarcastically also taking a drink of water. Tapion laughed shaking his head, "what?" I asked as he looked at me like you would a child.

"That's not something most people would take lightly," he frowned going over to the cooking meat. "But you aren't most people I suppose," he laughed finally smiling again.

"Damn right I'm not," I said proudly lifting my chin a little in acknowledgment. We smiled to each other eating our late inappropriate breakfast. (Meat wasn't what saiyans usually eat for breakfast.)

We finished eating at about 10am. "Is there a theater room in the palace?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, it's in the other side of the palace, along side the medical wing, and training rooms, want to go see it?" he asked looking down to me.

"Yeah, there is nothing to do here," I said looking around Trunks' huge chamber. I stood from the over sized couch, and with Tapion at my back walked out of the room.

"Tapion, when is the next full moon, by the way," I asked remembering it was sometime this week, I would need to lock myself up, since this year I would go into my first heat.

"Tomorrow, by the way I won't be around for the whole week, since it's dangerous to you, so I'll find a safe place where you can be locked away from all the unmated males," he said now remembering.

'Great my first heat, and my mother isn't even here to help me get through it all without mating for life,' I thought to myself not paying attention to where I was going. Next thing I know I'm on the floor covering my face, as if blocking an attack.

"Watch where you're going brat," someone snapped. I made myself put down my hands and look up at the person I had walked into, only to freeze in place. I ran into King Vegeta, the scariest person on Vegeta-sei!

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, your majesty," I kneeled traditionally, vowing my head.

"Stand, I don't care for your excuse, just watch where you're going," he grunted waving his hand. "What are you doing on this side of the palace, and on this floor?" he asked suspiciously looking to Tapion for the first time.

"She is Prince Trunks' guest, we were simply looking around the palace, and where heading for the theater room," Tapion explained standing from his kneel. I did the same.

"So you are the one my son seems so worked up about, " Vegeta commented walking around me slowly, sizing me up. "He seemed hostile today in our sparring session just a few minutes ago, we began right after he finished speaking to you," he smirked knowingly.

"He revealed to me that you were disrespectful to his wishes, I was surprise after meeting your friend this morning at breakfast, which you missed," he paused standing in front of me trying to look right through me.

"I am nothing like Marron, I only brought her because she was the only one practically dieing to meet the prince, she is not my friend," I cleared that up to him, crossing my arms, and trying to look less intimidated.

"My son also tells me you are the first woman to achieve super saiyan," he commented raising an eyebrow, waiting for my confirmation.

"Yes, I have achieved it," I nodded.

"Then show me your super saiyan form, I've never seen a female super saiyan," he said curiosity in his gaze. I gulped hoping to Dende I still could do it.

"Alright," I nodded looking around, then back to Vegeta. "Here?" I asked not sure.

"No, lets go into the theater room, its isolated, the training room is packed right now," he turned and led us to the huge doors of the theater room. We entered, closing the doors behind us. Vegeta led us down the long staircase heading towards the main stage; we finally were in the middle of the stage when I was able to examine the whole room. It wasn't as big as the one back home, but it was definitely more elegant and expensive.

"Now demonstrate," Vegeta stated stepping back away from me, with Tapion. I nodded feeling nervous, but letting my ki rise higher and higher. My skin tingled with my power, going even farther making my skin glow on and off a color close to gold.

I felt my ki go into the borderline of super, and normal. I made my ki rise sharply finally turning my eyes into an aqua color, making my hair spiky, longer, uncontrollable, and golden, my body also advanced I noticed. My breast size was larger, as was my buttock, and everything like before looked firm and soft.

"Impressive," Vegeta commented coming closer wrinkling his brow looking at all the changes I went through. "It seems female saiyans usually go threw transformation not only to become more power like men, but also to improve their looks and endurance for the male saiyan," he smirked at his observation. Vegeta frowned, as he got closer to me, sniffing the air around me then stepping back.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to smell what he smelled. Tapion also came closer, but sprang back quickly after smelling something.

"You're near your heat," Vegeta said surprise keeping two arm lengths away from me. My eyebrows rose in surprise as my face burned.

"How do you know that?" I asked embarrassed, but Vegeta didn't get to answer since another ki entered the theater room, and it wasn't happy. I looked to the doors, which were being pushed open forcefully, revealing an enraged prince.

His ki made the hair in the back of my neck rise in attention making me shiver. I stared up at Trunks' angry face noticing his eyes were aqua already, but his hair, and everything else was still in normal form.

Vegeta, who was next to me suddenly, grabbed my upper arm moving me behind him as he went super a second before Trunks attacked. I looked to Trunks who wasn't fully transformed to Vegeta who was fully transformed and wasn't looking to be winning the weird attack from Trunks.

At first I felt scared as I watched Trunks just attack his father, winning. But as I kept staring a weird feeling of pleasure in being the cause of it came over me. I was the cause of this, Trunks was jealous; he wanted to prove to me he was better than any male saiyan around me. This made me look at Tapion who was staring at me weirdly. I smirked at him showing my fangs which I couldn't remember having this long a second ago.

Tapion took a step towards me like a predator ready to pounce at its prey. I looked down at my nails finding them longer than before, looking back up at Tapion I noticed his eyes were getting aqua also; so he was also a super saiyan, no wonder Trunks let him guard me, he could handle me. I shivered as I thought about it that way.

I stared back at Tapion, and found he had gotten closer. I stepped back teasing, smiling. I could hear Trunks fighting with Vegeta, and Vegeta's futile attempts to calm Trunks who was in a blind rage. I turned to look at them.

"Run Pan!" Vegeta yelled as Trunks threw him across the room, and into a wall. Tapion stepped closer to me, as Trunks turned to me. I was in between them, and all they saw was the other with me as a price, if they won.

I stretched my arms in both their direction smirking at Trunks in particular, as I shot two ki blasts powerful enough to seriously hurt them. Both took the blast head on stopping it, and diminishing it in front of me, trying to impress me. I was impressed.

My skin was burning, I realized. I was starting to sweat, and there was a primal need in me, I needed one of them, I needed the strongest one. I showed them my fangs, smirking as they came closer, and closer, looking at me, and each other, waiting for someone to do the first move.

Trunks volunteered the first move, shooting a small ki blast around me, perfectly and catching Tapion by surprise. I smirked at him, and ran out of the way, allowing them to start the fight. Keeping an unconscious gaze primarily on Trunks, I was drawn to him for some reason, just being this close, and watching his power fill the room made me feel as powerful, and as energized.

"Pan," someone from behind me gripped my shoulder turning me around. I stared at Vegeta's bloodied face in surprise, why was he still awake. "Go to the other side of the palace, and tell Bulma to put you somewhere safe, before you go into heat," he instructed seriously trying not to show his injuries.

I slapped his hand away from me feeling insulted for some reason…. He wasn't fighting for me?

"Fuck," he said with feeling realizing something. "You already went through the change," he said more to himself. He stepped back away from me, and looked down to where Tapion and Trunks had previously been fighting. I turned to where he looked and found Tapion on the ground bleeding, with Trunks looking up at Vegeta with as much hate he could muster.

I moved forward towards Trunks, smirking. So he was the strongest one, he can handle me. Vegeta already has a mate, that's why he didn't want me.

Trunks was ready to pounce on Vegeta who was in no condition to fight so soon again, but I got in front of Vegeta and looked down at Trunks proudly. He could have me if he could beat me, I made sure I placed that challenge in my eyes, as our eyes locked and he smirked in understanding. I don't know all these desires I had, but I let my primal instinct control me, and there was nothing of me left, but a powerful super saiyan female in heat.

"Trunks listen to me, if you mate with her, it will be for life. You will be connected, mentally, and physically. There will be no going back," Vegeta tried to get Trunks back to his normal self, but to no avail. "Damn it brat, if you mate now in her form, I don't know what the outcome will be, I don't know to what extent it will control you," Vegeta reasoned glaring down at Trunks.

"Shut up, old man," Trunks growled in a deeper voice than normal. He didn't seem to be listening to anything Vegeta said; all he could see was I, smirking at my challenge.

I jumped up into the air, floating a second before blasting off up towards the ceiling. I braced myself for impact as I crushed threw the ceiling wall, and I found myself in the medical room. I ran towards the first door I could see, and ran down long hallways until I found I window big enough to let me out of the palace.

"Panny," Trunks called playfully. I looked back to him and found him coming towards me slowly; in his own slow pace, giving me time to do what ever I wanted. I stood by the window waiting for him, taunting.

"What?" I asked looking indifferent.

"Let's go have sex," he growled deeper.

"I don't want to have sex," I shook my head smiling. "I want to fuck."

"I want to do that too," he laughed launching at me. I threw myself out the window and blasted off over the huge gates, and over the thick rainforest just outside the palace walls. I looked back, finding Trunks close on my tail; I rocketed towards the ground, and hid in the trees.

I jumped from tree branch to tree branch as quietly as possible, feeling my senses open up fully, allowing me to feel the movement of everything around me. I could hear Trunks running just below me, keeping up with my pace without effort. I speed up, but as I did I became careless. I stepped on branches without balance, breaking many branches; I finally stepped on one that broke in half making me fall from the tall tree.

I braised myself for the branches that I was sure I would feel as I fell to the bottom, but I didn't fall more than 10 feet. Strong arms came around me, and held me tightly against a muscled chest. Trunks had taken off his chest plate and wearing only his spandex.

I tried to power up, but no power came to me, instead Trunks powered up higher, and higher going into a new form of super saiyan. He achieved super saiyan 2, and was gaining more power the more I tried to raise my own ki, which stayed as it was.

Trunks looked down at me once the transformation and gaining of power calmed. He smirked at me.

I began to struggle feeling the need to at least fight. He held me tighter almost hurting, but not yet, not yet.

I whimpered for some reason trying to get away, trying to run. I don't know why, I don't know, but I needed to. He was like a big powerful being that would swallow me whole and I'd be lost. What scared me even more was that I actually wanted it all, I wanted him bad. I was more than confused.

He planted his feet onto the dirt, looking around before sniffing the air above me. I pushed against his chest trying to get away. He took hold of both my upper arms, and slammed me against a near by tree making me breathless.

My breathing came faster, as he placed his hands on either side of my arms. I didn't try to fight him, instead I grinded my hips up against him, feeling him hard and ready. He pulled my chest plate up and off of me faster than I could possibly do it alone.

I felt his hot tongue all over my neck, nipping, biting, and sucking here and there. His hands groping my breast, and buttocks, and my forbidden place. I gasped as his mouth went lower to my breast trying to suck my breast through the cloth. I felt hot, like my temperature was rising.

He pulled the spandex off of my shoulders, down to my waist revealing my eager breast. I grinded my front to his once more, begging without talking for him to give me what I wanted, what he wanted to take from me, to just take.

I felt him on my plump full breasts; he nipped and sucked making me wither, giving each attention. I screamed, and struggled feeling myself going crazy with need.

He finally pulled up, and smirked at my daze look. I groaned ready to circle my arms around him, just to have him grabbed both my wrist with one hand and pull me as high as I would go against the tree, without floating, on my tip toes.

He pulled away still holding me up on the tree, taking his spandex up quickly. He took everything off, and I saw him lusciously naked body in front of me, with no tan marks that I could make out. I looked lower from his muscled chest, down his perfectly curved waist, to his proudly standing manhood. He was very, very well equipped, I noticed, hard not to. Lower to his muscled thighs, and strong calves.

I made a small sound deep in my throat, getting his aqua eyes on my own. He smirked knowing I liked what I saw, coming back closer and sandwiching our body together. I moaned as he pulled my own spandex off forcefully, jerking my body this way and that, till I wasn't wearing anything at all.

He stepped back again to my frustration, and looked me over. From my blushing face, to my high plump breast, lower to my small womanly muscled stomach, to the curve of my hips, lower and lower till he memorized every single detail. I tried to hide, crossing my legs, and twisting my waist to the side struggling against his hold on my wrist.

He frowned pulling my wrist with one arm straighter against the tree facing him. He separated my thighs watching my face all the while, daring me to push him away, to say no. I closed my mouth tight allowing him to do what he wanted, what I needed. He cupped my front with his huge free hand, flicking his middle finger threw my folds, finding me very wet, and ready.

He smirked satisfied, letting go of my wrists to raising me higher on the tree, allowing me to circle my legs around his waist. He trusted up, and as quickly as that broke threw my virgin walls, earning a cry of pain from me, as he went deep stretching me. He stayed unmoving when he reached the end point of my vigina. I shocked on my tears, trying to hold back, feeling my body constrict around his member.

He finally moved back a little beginning to pump into me faster and faster. I screamed in pleasure every thrust, and digging my nails into his shoulders marking him, leaving bloodied small half mooned shapes.

He took hold of my hips harder, marking my waist, leaving white marks; I was going to have a lot of bruises.

I opened my eyes not remembering when I closed them, staring up at Trunks, who was concentrating on his work. I felt all the knots in my stomach bunch up; I was nearing my release and could feel him close also. I moaned arching my back in pleasure.

Trunks grunted speeding up the pace. Just as he was close to release, he opened his eyes and looked at me with predatorial eyes, lowering down to my neck. He kept pumping faster and harder, still nipping and sucking on one specific area on my neck.

I opened my eyes, again not remembering closing them and finding Trunks' neck right next to my mouth inviting me. I sniffed his scent loving his masculine smell. Trunks' teeth sank into my neck as I orgasm, and he released his seed in me. I did the same to him out of instinct screaming in my throat feeling my whole body become numb, and out in space.

Images popped in front of my eyes, images of an infant, to a child, to an adolescent, on to a young adult, becoming a strong adult. I saw Trunks' life flash in detail, in front of my eyes.

Something clicked into my brain, and I opened my eyes looking down at myself, and finding myself on the floor against a tree naked with blood running down the line of my body. My eyes widened as I remembered what happen, feeling a fear come over me as I looked around for Trunks. He wasn't around.

I let out a small sob, feeling like a whore as I looked around me for my spandex. I found it a few feet next to me, along with my chest plate. Reaching for it, I couldn't help it, but let the tears fall, faster and faster. I heard a sound just on the other side of my tree, like someone was groaning in pain. I quickly pulled on my spandex suit, not caring about my sore body's protest against moving. Pulling the chest plate over my head I could hear Trunks distinctively curse as he stumbled it seemed to get up.

I quieted my sobs, but gave up in trying to stop my tears. Standing up with the help of the tree, I leaned against it begging to Dende he wouldn't come looking for me, but of course Dende had it in for me, because next thing I know is Trunks' deep voice calling my name.

"Pan?" he asked looking around I imagine. He rounded around the tree finding me pressed against it; I turned panicked eyes to his worried ones, which were now blue. We were both in our normal forms.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully, coming around the tree more fully. He was still naked, making me look away. I didn't let him see my face, as I searched for a way to get away from him. "Pan? Talk to me," he pause coming even closer, I think I pushed deeper into the tree.

"Leave me alone," I finally sobbed blasting off in full speed running in the direction opposite of the palace. I needed to get as far away from him. I heard his surprise call, before I heard him running breaking branches as he ran after me. I managed to out run him, leaving him way back, and finally losing him.

I slowed down feeling my body bleed, and hurt. A ki came out of no where jumping from tree to tree, then another and another till I lost count, and made sure if anything popped out to me, I would attack…

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**I hope everyone understood what I was trying to write…lol… Who do you think are all the new kis? Good or bad news for Pan? Review soon, and let me know wut you think. : )**


	4. Side With The Enemy

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 4**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Pan, so good to see you again," a deep voice spoke from their hiding place somewhere on the branches above me. I turned this way and that, trying to cover all sides, but it was impossible.

"Who are you? I won't go back to King Vegeta's palace," I snarled at the trees around me, I was overwhelmed by ki, after ki. 'They must want me back to the palace bad.'

"Don't worry, Pan, we weren't planning on taking you back to 'that' palace," he paused jumping off the tree to my side allowing me to see his figure in the shadows, but still not the face. "We actually came to take you from Prince Trunks," he stated, keeping to the shadows.

"Prince Uub?" I asked finally able to focus on his ki alone, and recognizing it from the last time we met. He stepped forward allowing me to see his whole profile. As tall as Trunks, same built, darkly tanned skin, a line of hair, chocolate brown eyes, and well dressed in a fighting gi. He was as handsome as I remembered.

Nodding in my direction he snapped his finger, and to my other side came into view two huge men carrying what seemed a struggling much smaller man. His face was hidden from my view with a black mask; his mouth was provably taped so he wouldn't make much noise.

"He will send message back to Prince Trunks, that I have you in my company from now on," he smirked satisfied with himself. "This was easier than I had expected it to be, thanks to you coming out for us," he laughed walking closer to me. "Just don't fight us, and you won't get hurt," he warned getting serious.

I laughed, "are you serious, I want to leave this place, away from that bastard," I smirked loving the chance to get away, but feeling weird for some reason. I felt weak, and needing something, which I was missing.

"Even better," he smiled turning back to the two giants, and the struggling one in the middle. "You hear that, first class, tell that prince, what Pan said, and that I have her now…willingly," he smirked over at me as I nodded. He looked at someone from behind me, and nodded. Two other huge men came out into view standing just behind me waiting.

Uub turned back to his captive first class, and instructed one man on the captive's side to remove the mark. He did so immediately, and to my utter surprise Goten's angry red face came into my view. Then it hit me, he was one of the soldiers taking care of the middle section between the East and West. So no one from either side attacks without sending warning to the other a little before hand.

"I remembered he was something of yours in your family, so I decided to spare this one's life, no one else survived. He should be happy, but it seems he is beyond displeased," Uub explained getting closer to Goten who tried to attack the prince even with the two huge men restraining him.

'What is going on?' I asked myself looking from Goten to Uub. "Why did you kill everyone in that port? They were only doing what both empires appointed them to do," I asked softly feeling a great sadness come over me, I was the cause of this.

"I didn't want them to come running to the prince, yet, so we eliminated all who knew of our crossing. And I agree they were only following the treaty, but a strategy is a strategy, and they were in my way," he said smoothly. I nodded my understanding. It was a war, and it was only going to get worse.

"What made you come out here, alone by the way," Uub asked curious.

"I was fighting with the prince, and we got carried out of the palace over the trees, so I decided to run as soon as I got him distracted with something else," I lied looking indifferent. "Why won't you let Goten talk," I changed the subject asking something I was wondering about.

"He would have screamed as soon as we got close enough to the palace," Uub said simply again nodding to the men behind me. "Then Prince Trunks is still somewhere in this forest," he asked looking around, I believe looking for Trunks' ki.

"Kogurt, Yammai take Goten as close as you can to the palace, and careful not to run into Prince Trunks," he ordered sending them off with Goten, who was screaming something at me in his throat. I wanted to ask 'what?' but I let it go as the giants behind me placed a hand on my shoulder, and lifted up off the dirt into the air, before Uub blasted off and we followed.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Was this really necessary?" I asked as I landed on the rubble of the middle port, which had been one of the strongest walls in Vegeta-sei. All that was left were a few pieces of rock, and metal from the wall.

I could see dead saiyans on the grounds a little farther away from me. Uub landed next to me, looking around seeming sadden for a second before his face became indifferent, and careful.

"No this much wasn't necessary, but one of my warriors got carried away, and shot a very powerful ki blast," he explained shaking his head. One person did this?!

"I sent him back to the palace," he sighed jumping into the air again looking down at me expectantly waiting. I followed him without asking any more questions. But as we passed over the huge walls I couldn't help but stare at all the destruction and death, then I realized shaking my head. The opposite of war wasn't peace, but creation.

"How long will it take for us to arrive to your palace?" I asked Uub, who answered without turning around.

"4 hours," he stated, I guess not wanting to start a conversation. We sped off faster towards the east.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Normal POV**

"PAN," Trunks called now fully dressed and walking in the direction Pan had ran off to. He wasn't feeling strong for some reason, something in him felt wrong.

He looked up looking at the position of the sun, realizing it was almost going to be dark, and the moon would come out. He didn't know if Pan was going to turn ape, or go into heat again. He felt guilt weighing him heavier as he looked and called for Pan. He had taken her as his mate, and now she was somewhere in the forest in danger of hurting herself and others taking advantage or hurting her.

He heard a noise to his right side turning instantly and hurrying in the direction, hoping it was Pan. As he entered a clearing of trees his mouth opened in surprise as he looked up at the trunk of a huge tree. Hanging there was a male he only seen once in his life, the man from the theater who had been accompanying Pan's father when he had interrupted her show.

Trunks stepped closer to the tree looking up at the saiyan. He lit up a ki blast in his hand, aiming it to the man's wrists that were tied above his head in a disgraceful manner for a male. The man fell to his knees catching himself without further injury. He ripped the cloth that had been blinding him from seeing Trunks, and the tape covering his mouth preventing him from speech.

"Prince Trunks," the man bowed quickly talking rapidly, fearful of something. "I'm first class warrior Goten Son from the middle port wall unite, Pan, your guest, was taken by Prince Uub of East Vegeta-sei. He and another creature I've never seen before attacked the middle-pass port and killed all warriors for miles. I was lucky to survive, but they captured me and brought me here to give you this message," Goten paused getting a breath before continuing.

"Pan is confused, Prince Trunks, she is angered at you for reasons unknown to me. Uub has taken her to that creature, and she's going unknowingly, and willingly; I don't know what they plan, but it's nothing to help the saiyan race improve," he paused checking the prince's expression, which was angry. "I must get Pan back, the creature is the strongest being I've felt, she doesn't deserve this, any of it," Goten said anxiously; determined to get Pan back even if Prince Trunks refused to help.

Trunks' hands were in tight fists shaking in his fury, he threw his head back and roared in rage, they took his mate. No one is allowed to come and take another's life mate, it's the worse thing someone could do to another, and they obviously wanted a slow and painful death.

"Come. If Prince Uub wants war this badly, I'll shut him up once and for all," Trunks growled blasting off into the air without looking back to see if Goten was able to follow. They flew in top speed towards the palace.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Pan POV**

"Welcome to East Vegeta-sei's royal palace," Prince Uub smiled walking up large staircases to the front doors to the palace. It was all well protected with thick walls, and strong and trained warriors at every station. I stepped up along side the prince tripping on my own feet, as a spell of dizziness came over me. Uub caught my arm in a firm hold pulling me to my feet, before bending down and scooping me up like an infant.

"It's not necessary, I can walk Prince Uub," I protested trying to get out of his arms, feeling it was wrong, that I was betraying someone. I tried to push away, but his arms only tightened around me, making me look up at him.

"Just call me Uub, and I don't think you can walk. You seem drunk, provably from the fight with Prince Trunks, lost too much blood maybe," he suggested signaling to one of his men to open the huge doors of the palace entrance.

"I'm just tired," I tried to relax my stressed body at his touch, but nothing worked. I watched as the huge doors opened hastily, and warriors about my age ran outside, standing respectfully waiting for Uub to walk in, one even offered to carry me wherever Uub wanted. Uub declined that hand of help.

"I will take you to your new room so you can get cleaned up, clothes will also be sent up to your room, and maybe later if you are up for it I would like for you to meet a friend of mine," he talked as he walked up long stairways, and down hallways.

"I don't feel so good, Uub, can I just be left alone for the rest of the night?" I asked putting on my naturally female given gifts. He shook his head laughing.

"Alright," he smirked boyishly tugging something from low in my stomach. "Here we are," he smiled slowly putting me on my feet. He typed some buttons down; making me speak into the door protection, so the door to my chamber would only open to my voice. "Don't come out tonight, without me… It's a full moon tonight."

"Thanks for reminding me," I muttered as he walked away, in the direction we came. Entering my room I closed my door behind me leaning against it. I sighed closing my eyes feeling another presence, but sensing no ki.

I shook myself trying to relax my shoulders. Staring around the room I realized I was in the living room of my chamber, to the left their was a kitchen with all its facilities. To the left there was a hallway heading down with three doors on each side. I walked around my chamber looking into every room, closing the window drapes, making sure no amount of sunlight entered the room. I didn't want to go ape or worse into heat.

I finally entered the main room after my warm bath, finding my bed inviting. Taking off my towel leaving me naked, I crawled under the cover settling into the soft mattress feeling my body begin to have that craving again. I covered my head closing my eyes tightly shut, hoping I didn't lose control and do what I would definitely regret, especially here.

I fought myself trying to sleep, and rest my body but to no avail till about 12 in the morning, when my body finally gave up and I don't know if I fainted or fell asleep.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_I woke to a sudden crash of glass breaking, and ki rising. Covering my naked body I looked to my bedroom window and found a figure step in slowly. The figure was masculine, with muscled arms, wide chest, and strong legs. I could see his hair come to shoulder length tide up in a low messy ponytail, as if he had been fighting._

_"Trunks?" I asked hopefully earning a satisfied chuckle. He closed the drapes making my room pitch black again. I could feel him moving closer to my bed._

_"Why did you run?" he asked from somewhere at the foot of my bed._

_"I panicked," I answered softly holding my blankets for dear life it seemed._

_"Are you panicking now?" he asked._

_"I think so," I answered holding the blankets tighter._

_"Will you run?" he asked, I felt a weight at the end of the bed. He was crawling towards me slowly._

_"No," I shook my head, smiling in defeat as I let go of the sheets allowing them to leave my naked breast bare. It was still pitch black, but I had a feeling that he could see me perfectly._

_"Why the change of heart?" he asked now so close to me that I could feel his breath against my lips._

_"It doesn't matter," I said impatiently. He pulled the sheets completely off my body, pushing me down._

_"Answer my question," he commanded, spreading my thighs open for his easy access._

_"I need to fuck, and get this feeling away from me," I snapped looking away. He leaned down kissing my lips softly at first, then harder making me turn my face back up to his._

_"You will never get rid of this feeling," he passed a finger through my tormented wetness in my nether lips, making me open my legs wider. "It's a need that once you have it, it will never reside for long," he chuckled flicking his tongue over my lower lip._

_"Just fuck me," I cried frustrated as his hand played with my secret place._

_"As the lady wishes," he positioned himself over me, thrusting in me with his hips forcefully. Faster and faster, harder and harder he pumped into me, making me scream and cry out his name. It felt so good; I scratched his shoulder and back, leaving bloody trails._

_We finally came in a harsh powerful thrust making me scream high in pleasure, ridding the amazing ride though wave after wave of orgasms. His sweaty naked body as I remembered him fell on top of mine, and covered me with his weight._

_I held him against me, never wanting to let go, but knowing my pride and his ego later on would make us enemies once again. He lowered himself with his ear now against my stomach resting his head there, just holding me around the waist._

_"Well, well… monkey sex is real interesting," someone laughed harshly from the dark side of my room. I turned my head in its direction and held a scream as I laid eyes on the ugliest creature I've seen. A lizard looking creature with scaly skin, and a scaly thick tail came out from the left side of my room, which were mostly shadows._

_Trunks sprung up ready to fight. He attacked the creature confident he would win. The creature moved out of the way from Trunk's attack, and shot a powerful ki blast at Trunks, making him disappear in thin air. I screamed._

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I sat up in a sweat, feeling my heart beat at a hundred miles per hour. 'What just happen?' I asked myself trying to get the sense of terror off of my shoulders. Turning this way and that looking all around my new room, making sure no one was in my room. 'It was only a dream,' I sighed wiping away the sweat in my brow, feeling a cold air blow into my room.

The drapes of my room window were blowing harshly into the room, bringing a freezing breeze into the already cold room. I pulled the sheets away from my burning naked body, getting up off the bed, and peeking out the huge window. My window was so high up; I looked down, and the small people around walking looked like dots. In front of my window was the most beautiful ocean view.

I reached for the window feeling the first drops of rain to a huge rainstorm coming to the area. The wind pushed me back harshly, and the rain began to beat faster. I closed the window quickly looking into the darken sky. The clouds covered the moon from my site, as I kept looking for any signs of it. A cloud finally moved out of the way, and there it was. A huge orb of light, the moon, shun brightly even in the dull weather catching my eye, in a trance…

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

AUTHOR NOTES:

Wut U think? Pan will go back into heat, turn ape, orrrr nothing will happen to her because of her control and the dream…lol…. Review Soon!


	5. Deal

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 5**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I looked at the moon straight on feeling a connection deep inside of me open wide, making my heart speed up as the thrill of the memory of my dream, and the heat Trunks had replenished twice played over and over in my head. I felt the connection and knew he was closer than half a planet away, awake, and angry. I could feel his anger so hot on my skin, and powerful. He was angry with me for running off with his enemy no less, and I knew I had made a small mistake for doing so, but I was still scared to see him again.

His anger calmed at feeling my rise of fear. He seemed to realize something because just like that I felt him more whole, and nearer to me, as if he were trying to calm me, talk to me.

I turned my head away from the moon breaking the connection; stepping away from the window closing the drapes quickly, without a second glance to the silver orb. Feeling empty once again, I went to the middle of my room finding a change of clothes on my dresser; black spandex shorts, and a royal chest plate.

'I need to get away from both these princes,' I thought to myself walking out of my room, down the hallway towards the front doors of my chamber. Opening the door soundlessly I peeked around the side of my door, finding an elite warrior's back to me, he seemed to be watching the moon from the side windows in the hall.

I quickly closed the door behind me, and ran for cover so the warrior wouldn't see me leaving my room, though I doubted he would turn his face away from the moon. Walking the same way Uub had carried me, I found my way exactly to the front palace doors, finding two buff elites talking in serious whispers, looking around once in a while as if checking if the boogieman was coming.

"I don't agree with the Prince's alien guest, it's too powerful to trust," one whispered worriedly looking up and down the halls. The other who looked more relaxed shrugged his shoulders.

"Just do what you are told, and don't get in the thing's or the Prince's way and you will be fine rookie," he folded his arms over his chest looking like a bodyguard should look.

"But didn't you feel that thing's power when it destroyed the whole middle port for miles, only that one first class survived, and only because he had turned super before the attack came," the rookie shivered shaking his head, " I don't trust that thing, he gives me an evil vive."

"I don't trust it either, but the prince knows what he's doing. We'll win this war once and for all, and expand the Saiyan Empire farther into the universe," the bodyguard look-alike smirked.

I pushed myself deeper into the shadows over hearing their conversation perfectly. Prince Uub was an idiot for allowing an alien possibly more powerful than many saiyans onto the planet. It was suicide.

As I listened to them walk away farther from the front doors, I felt the first stirring of a cold powerful ki, walking nearer and nearer to where I hid in the shadows. I couldn't see anyone coming from where I felt the ki coming, but as it came closer I suppose, the ki increased more broadly, stronger, and colder. It made me sweat cold sweat.

"Good evening Lord Cooler," the rookie squeaked in greeting, seeming smaller somehow. I couldn't see the creature, but I was having problems breathing with my ki invisible to their senses, and without shield to protect me from it all.

"Where is Prince Uub's chamber, I must speak with him," the hiss of a feminine voice greeted my ears, sending chills down my spine.

"We can escort you Lord Cooler, it will be much faster," the bodyguard offered. The creature nodded I suppose, because the warriors walked by me, followed to my surprise by a lizard looking creature. I shrunk deeper into the shadows, feeling him watching me from the corner of his eyes. It turned its head in my direction momentarily before continuing on its way without a second glance.

I allowed myself to breathe, as I stepped out of the shadows, and preceded to push open the entrance doors, just a bit so I was able to squeeze myself out. I breathed fresh air, as I ran down the huge stairs of the palace exit.

It was raining hard. I ran to the back of the palace finding it too risky to just run in front of the stationed warriors at the front walls. I sighed looking at the huge ocean I've come across. Wave after wave splashed onto the beach coming closer to the palace, as if something bad was about to happen. Birds flew overhead in the bad weather wanting to get away from this place as quickly as possible.

I looked across the waters finding to my pure delight, a median sized island full of thick trees. Floating just above the water, not even using that much ki, I flew to the island avoiding every huge wave, but already soak and wet from the heavy rain poring down over me.

As I reached the island, a loud siren of alert sounded high and loud in the palace. High power levels suddenly went super, and Prince Uub's in particular went higher of all until I felt the other ki, the ki of that creature, Lord Cooler. His power was the most powerful and bone chilling.

I froze in place as I felt a distain high power level of Trunks, Goten, and many others. The West Vegeta-sei army was attacking the palace tonight. I watched in shock from the beach side of the island as an explosion took place in the back of the palace, and out flew both Uub, and the lizard man.

I hid in the thickness of the tress and plants of the island watching as both Uub, and Cooler fought each other. Uub was in super form, as Cooler went into another weird form. I stared amazed, I could now hear Trunks' army's attack at the front doors of the palace, but that wasn't as big of a concern as what was happening between Uub and the lizard. Weren't they friends?

"Prince Uub, why are you so disgusted by my sexual approach, it was to be expected," the lizard smirked catching Uub around the neck with his tail. "You are a very handsome monkey, you can't blame my approach. But I always get what I want, and I want this planet, and your body; this rebellion from you won't stop me."

I bit my lip as I watched Uub struggle against the things hold, stopping his blood rotation, and air supply. Uub powered up into super saiyan 2 throwing the tail off of him, and catching Cooler with a powerful ki blast to the face. They commenced fighting.

Uub and Cooler were now evenly matched it seemed, but Uub was tired and struggling. He looked sluggish, almost as clumsy as some of the children beginners. Cooler hit him easily, tiring the poor prince more and more. I needed to help somehow.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Normal POV 

"Prince Trunks we have some elites telling us that a creature called Lord Cooler has attacked the young Prince Uub, and plans to take over Vegeta-sei," Goten informed following Trunks who was destroying the palace inside out trying to find Pan.

"Take the army, Goten, and go back home to protect my palace. I will stay here till I find Pan, the alien can wait, and as for Prince Uub's predicament, it is not my fault he prefers company that is stronger than he is," Trunks said indifferently looking for Pan's ki.

"Are you sure you don't want some of our warriors to stay behind, Prince Trunks?" Goten asked hopeful.

"Go, Goten and protect my palace," Trunks growled walking away towards the two huge powers in the back of the palace, maybe Pan was somewhere around there, and maybe the two kis where blocking him from finding her.

"Where could she be," he asked himself a little worried now, 'if that creature everyone keeps talking about, or Uub hurt her I swear to Dende I'll rip them apart, no one touches my property,' Trunks thought making sure his people left, he couldn't leave his palace unprotected.

"Pan!" he roared in frustration feeling desperation in not finding her quicker. He felt the eruption of powers at the back of the palace where Uub, and the Cooler creature were fighting.

Running at full speed, Trunks went super. He finally entered a ruined royal bedroom with a hole, leading to the battle. Jumping into the cool air, he looked around trying to find Pan, but all he could find was a powerful lizard man, and a struggling super saiyan 2 Uub. The idiot really was losing his battle.

He could feel Pan was somewhere around here, just couldn't find her ki because of the powerful fight. Frustrated Trunks formed a huge ki in his hands and aimed it to Cooler, he couldn't allow the lizard to win over Uub before him, and he needed to find Pan quick.

Releasing the ki blast just as the lizard hit Uub hard enough to send him underwater into the angry ocean below them. It hit the lizard head on, he had turned just in time and just like that the ki blast engulfed him whole. Smirking at his good work Trunks landed on the beach finding the remains of the creature.

"Ah, Prince Trunks," the creature acknowledged, his lower body was missing. "Nice attack… You must be searching for the beautiful female super saiyan, Prince Uub stole from you."

"Where is she?" Trunks asked fiercely, grabbing the lizard by the neck. It smirked up at Trunks saying no more. "Where is she?" Trunks asked again becoming more violent.

"She's under water trying to save her beloved Prince Uub," Cooler laughed as Trunks pushed him away disgusted and shot another ki blast, eliminating him for good. Looking to the ocean he looked for her ki, and to his dismay found her swimming around.

His fist tightened, flexing, and his rage level heightened. He waited patiently as Pan found the fading ki of Prince Uub, and pulled him with a ki blast pushing her to the surface.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Pan POV**

I ran out of my hiding place as Trunks spoke to the fallen lizard. How could he have destroyed it so easily? Prince Uub had had problems, and they were in the same ki level, how could Trunks get so strong so quick.

I jumped into the water knowing I didn't have long as I found Uub's ki become more distant, fading away from this planet. It wasn't his fault, and at least he realized his mistake before the creature became even more powerful.

I found Uub's broken body at the very bottom. He couldn't float back up since his leg was trapped in some weeds holding him down. I put my arms around him, pulling him forcefully ripping the weeds, and setting him free.

Aiming a ki downward I blasted both of us towards the surface losing my air, and knowing he wouldn't last any longer. We broke the surface, floating in the air with the rain still pouring down heavily.

I could barely see Trunks waiting on the beach watching me angrily, 'what will he do now,' was the first thought that came to me, as I reached the beach next to him, laying Prince Uub flat facing up, he coughed up water, and breathed slowly. He was going to be all right, all he needed was rest, hopefully as I stared at Trunks side ways he would get it, and with a rejuvenation tank Uub would be up and walking in no time.

I stood from Uub's side dusting myself off, and shivering in my wet clothes, trying to power up and keep a shield around me to protect at least a little from the cold. I stood waiting for Trunks to do the next move.

"What no kiss, goodbye?" he asked sarcastically. I stared at him confused, then looked back to Uub who was still unconscious.

"What are you talking about, Trunks?" I asked not liking his tone directed at me, even though I expected it for running off.

"You are my mate, Pan," he stated more anger in his words. I could feel his anger now; it was hot against my skin... I think I preferred the cold better.

"I know that now, Trunks," I retorted back allowing my own ki to rise. He was jealous; I could feel it now, green with envy, of Uub?

"What made you realize it," he stood tall, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I felt small, and vulnerable.

"The dream, and the moment after I woke up from it," I said softly looking down.

His eyebrows rose drastically as he looked at me surprised. "You had it too, then," he said more to himself, he began to smirk after some thought. "I own you, Pan. You are not allowed to even look at another man that is not me, you are not allowed to speak with any man that is not me, and you as hell are not allowed to be interested in any other male that is not I."

"No one owns me Trunks, no one will ever own me unless I own them too," I snarled going super in anger. "I would rather die, than to be owned like you described, with no freedom, especially by you," I crossed my arms, now determined to free myself from this man, somehow.

"Don't fuck with me, Pan, especially not now, you'll get hurt," he warned taking a threatening step towards me. I took a step back making my ki go higher.

"Don't threaten me Trunks, it won't end to your liking," I snapped prepared for what ever he had in store.

"Let's go," he finally spoke after staring at me for a long while. Blasting into the air, I looked down at Prince Uub, who was just waking.

"Bye, Prince Uub," I smiled before blasting off after Trunks who was waiting for me expectantly. He turned once I caught up and headed to his palace. We didn't talk the whole way there, and the weather never once lifted. It was as if our mood controlled the weather and today we were very angry; like the weather seemed to be.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Prince Trunks, I was so worried," cried a frantic Marron, who bounced down the front steps of the Palace entrance doors. She was wearing less than my most revealing dance costume back at home. A pink colored bra, with the matching short shorts, and shoes, everyone could see her flirtatious tail singing back and forth like a dog would when happy. My raven tail tightened around my waist, I felt a little tinge of anger, and even smaller jealousy, and I pushed it all away.

I passed right by Trunks as Marron threw herself at him holding him tightly against her whole body. I couldn't help but glare as Trunks tried to call me back. I powered up drying my cold wet clothes, feeling it become smaller somehow. Walking like if I hadn't heard I smiled up at Tapion's anxious face that stood next to King Vegeta who had a thoughtful look upon his face.

Queen Bulma, and Princess Bra both weren't present as I kneeled to the King. Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement, waving his hand for me to stand. Once I did I turned to Tapion smiling brightly, and going to him. He smiled a little relaxed and opened his arms to allow me a hug.

I pushed away as soon as I felt Trunks' ki rise; he came into the palace with his arm around a giggling Marron. I couldn't help feeling another tinge of jealousy, but pushing the feeling away once again I raised an eyebrow in Trunks' direction.

"Go to my room, and take a nap, you seem tired," he ordered getting the attention of everyone there. Vegeta's eyebrows rose, as Tapion frowned.

"You are not my father, Trunks," I growled allowing my voice to go lower. "I am not tired, but you seem to want some private time with Marron, so why don't you use the bedroom first. I'll use it later tonight when you are not in the room," I subconsciously took a step closer to Tapion making Trunks push away from Marron and storm to me, grabbing my upper arm and literally dragging me down the hall.

"You disrespectful wench," he snarled at me pulling me over his shoulder as I struggled against his hold. "I'll show you how to obey me, bitch," he said in a rage scaring me a bit.

"Let me go you bastard," I screamed kicking the air, and banging my fist against his back. "What's your problem?" I asked trying to get out of his firm grip.

"My problem," he laughed. "You are whoring around with my top elite, and my father, that's the problem," he snarled disgusted.

"I was only greeting them, think of it what you wish, but leave me and my affairs the fuck alone, I am not questioning your close friendship with Marron, so don't question mine," I snapped outraged hitting Trunks' back even harder.

"Learn your place, bitch," he growled throwing me to the floor off his shoulder. I landed on my butt, sending a sharp pain up my spine.

"That's none of your business," I growled glaring at him; I stood up to face him, not allowing him to see the pain I felt.

"I don't want to see him anywhere near you understand, and if I do he's going to get hurt," Trunks warned making his hands into fists.

"Why should I be celibate if you are not," I challenged, crossing my arms in front of my breast. I smirked as his face turned dark red in his anger.

"Would that be easier for you, do you wish me to sustain from intercourse from any other woman that is not you," he asked looking down at me.

"Exactly, since that's what you are asking from me," I stared up at him looking for any hidden meaning he might be hiding.

"Yes, but I'm also asking you to be interested in me, and not in any other male. To want me, and be faithful to me," he looked smug for some reason.

I stared at him weirdly for a second or two before I let a burst of laughter leave my throat, and begin laughing loudly. "That is impossible," I laughed shaking my head. "I can never be interested in a pampered, spoiled bastard like you," I said nastily meaning every word.

"You shouldn't be so sure of that, Pan, I propose a deal," he said unfazed by my insults.

"What type of deal?" I asked interested.

"A kind of deal that might set you free, and away from me if you like," he pause looking at me to see if I wanted him to continue.

"I'm listening," I urged earning a smirk from the prince.

"I will remain celibate, as you will, for 3 months. If the time limit ends and you are not in interested in me to at least want to stay with me, I will allow you to leave the palace, and do whatever you wish away from me," he smiled as he finished his proposition watching in amusement my amazed face.

This was my chance to become free from him, even though we are mates, maybe we can damage the connection with distance, and maybe someday we will each be free of the other. I could only wish and hope.

"Is remaining celibate the only condition?" I asked suspicious, this was way to easy.

"One: You will remain celibate. Two: have the same chamber as I. Three: Respect me in public. Four: Attend all royal gatherings, and mealtimes. And Five: Do not reveal to anyone this little deal," he stared at me seriously.

I thought about it all carefully, the only bad part about the whole deal is that we will actually have to spend time together, and have the same chambers, also hold my tongue in public, but other than that it was a great deal. "Deal," I nodded.

"Good, now lets go to our chambers, I am actually the one who is tired," he said allowing his shoulders to slouch a little, as he led the way to 'our' chambers. I began to think and came to a realization; these next three months were not going to be easy on me.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**What do you think should come next? rEvIeW and send in your comments and ideas! ReViEw PLEASE!**


	6. Dream OR Reality

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 6**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"You can join me if you like," Trunks stated as I walked into the bedroom from the attached bathroom. He had showered in another bathroom somewhere in his other chambers. He wore boxers, and a shirt for politeness I guess.

"No thanks, I'm not tired," I said stepping as far away from him, watching him untrustingly, I couldn't help notice the strength in his legs, the muscled arms, and muscled chest just covered by the loose shirt.

"There is nothing else to do, so might as well just chose your side of the bed," he said laying back against his pillowed headboard.

"Why can't I just have my own room, you have many of them in your chamber," I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You know my conditions, so don't start with this again," he frowned laying fully down on the bed, looking to the ceiling instead of to me. I frowned angrily shutting my mouth tight, he was right. This was one of his conditions and I had agreed to them, so I bit my tongue.

"Sleep where you want, I'm not use to have company stay all night, so be honored you are the first to stay the whole night," he scoffed smirking over to me, by turning his head slightly. I allowed my shoulders to slouch as I dragged my tired legs to the opposite side of where he lay. Pulling the covers angrily I slid myself in feeling him follow suit.

"Sweet dreams, Panny," Trunks whispered before drifting off into sleep after clapping the lights off. I turned my back to his sleeping form, feeling my tired body catching up with me, trying to get me to sleep. I fought it off for about 20 more minutes, just hearing Trunks' calm steady breathing.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_I opened my eyes not remembering closing them. Sitting up in a sitting position in the huge comfortable bed, I looked over to Trunks' form finding him facing me, just watching me like you would your pray._

_I shivered able to see his eyes a sky blue color, even in the dark. He had taken his shirt off leaving his chest bare. I looked down to his face to his muscled chest, lower to his flat muscled stomach, to his belly button following a faint trail of hair lower to the perfect 'V' curve of his upper waist. His tail wasn't around his waist so I figured it was provably lying lazily behind him._

_I couldn't travel lower, not from shyness however, but because of the heavy blanket covering everything else._

_My raven colored hair was loose waving down my back all the way to my lower back; it covered my butt? I realized in a shock I was nude, with the blanket against my chest covering most the important parts._

_"Where's all my clothes," I asked panicking, looking around the room franticly but not getting up. Their was a burning feeling in between my legs, that wanted, needed Trunks to satisfy, but I made my eyes move around the room looking for the clothes I had been wearing before I fell asleep as second ago._

_"I don't know," he whispered huskily moving the bed as he moved closer to me. I turned to him watching him with need as he came closer, and closer till we were only nose-to-nose. He somehow managed to keep his manhood and legs under the blankets covered away from my sight. I closed my eyes feeling his breath over my lips, hoping to 'Dende' that I wouldn't see his privates, because if I did I really think I wouldn't be able to control myself._

_"Where are your clothes?" I asked opening my eyes again, looking him straight in the eye. He smirked shrugging his shoulder, smirking at me teasingly, as if knowing he knew something I didn't._

_He moved to the side of my face, down my neck drinking in my scent deeply. I allowed a sigh to leave my mouth as I felt him come even closer. Our bodies almost touched, but he was still an inch away, only a breath away, almost touching me but not yet. I craved his touch craved it like you crave the air you breathe, or the food you need to survive with._

_I growled as he moved away, farther from me. Smirking at the disappointing sound I made, Trunks moved back to me reaching over and taking my upper arm forcefully pulling me to the middle of the huge bed, making me lay all the way down._

_He pulled the sheets violently away from my chest, throwing them just to the side of me daring me to reach over to them against his obvious demand in keeping me bare for him._

_Instead of reaching for them however, I wrapped my arms around my chest and tried to cross my legs, so I could hide everything important._

_He growled bringing my attention to his body. Naked in all his glory I found what I had been looking for, but had been blocked from my view by the thick blanket, previously. His manhood stood in attention long thick, and very hard. He was huge; the last time we've been together I hadn't paid attention, because as I looked at him now I had made an injustice in disregarding his manhood when I thought of him._

_He pulled my arms away from covering my breast, and pulled them both over my head, holding my wrist there with one hand. The other went down the line of my body, all the way to my secret place, down to my thighs where he pulled them apart far enough to move in between them. I couldn't help not struggle._

_He held me down forcefully, I whimpered feeling a small tinge of fear making me shiver. I couldn't think straight, my brain completely shut down I believe, and I felt as if everything was clouded._

_"Please, Trunks, I can't do this, I can't think." A clear thought at last._

_He leaned over biting gently just over my left side breast. "Then don't think, and lets fuck… no more talking," he groaned pushing against me, but not yet in._

_I groaned as I looked up at him, before he just disappeared, but I still felt his weight his touch. I couldn't see him though, but I could feel him where he had been before he just banished. I still couldn't move my arms._

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I opened my eyes not remembering closing them, finding Trunks on top of me again. I gasped struggling against him a little. We had been in a dream, but yet we were in the exact same place we had dreamed. It must be a side effect for bonding as mates.

We were naked. I couldn't understand it, how could it have been a dream but we were naked, were could our clothes be. I looked up at Trunks' face and realized he was planning to finish what the dream put into process. I can't say I disagreed, but still the principal stood in my way.

"Get off of me," I said slowly struggling against his hold on my wrist, and trying to get him away from between my legs. He frowned down at me shaking his head. Lowering down he licked the side of my neck where the mark he had made me was still trying to heal. Biting down sharply on my neck wound he drew a little blood swallowing it all down.

I moaned, closing my eyes in ecstasy; it felt so good. My hips unconsciously trusted up to try and meet his, but he smartly and teasingly move up and away also, but never enough for me to close my legs.

His face moved lower leaving a wet trail from his tongue. I wiggled, and let giggles burst out of my mouth against my own will; he had passed over a very ticklish spot.

Trunks bit the upper side of my left side breast again, harder this time, just this side of drawing blood, and my body went passive, calm. It was as if he'd hit a switch I didn't know I had. When he pressed himself inside me, he was slick. He pinned me down on the bed and slid inside me, one tight inch at a time. It was that he was long so much as he was wide; wide enough that it was just this side of pain to have him work himself inside me, even with me being so wet.

He pushed until most of him was inside me, and there was a stopping point. Then he began to draw himself out, slowly, so slowly. Then in again, slowly, still having to push himself, to work to make room for himself inside me. I lay under him, passive, unmoving. It wasn't like our last time, I moved during sex both times. But I didn't want to move, didn't want to stop, and there was no thinking, just the feel of him moving in and out of me. I wasn't as tight now, and my wetness had given way him the ability to move more smoothly in and out of me. He was gentler, but he was so big that even gentle was almost overwhelming. He came to the end of my body before the full shaft of him was inside me. I would feel him bumping against my cervix at the end of each stroke. Most women find having their cervix bumped painful, but some women find it pleasurable. His size was intimidating, but when I realized it didn't hurt, in fact that it felt wonderful, a part of me that was still sane, still keeping track of some safety measures, relaxed and shut down.

"Do you want me to stop, now?" I head his voice come out deeper, huskier. I shook my head opening my eyes, which I couldn't remember closing. "Slower?" he asked.

I shook my head, trying to get a breath to talk, but he was so overwhelming. "Harder," I finally squeezed out.

He thrust into me so hard and fast it tore a scream from my throat and brought that new part of me that was my saiyan sex drive raging waves of heat that rode my body and spilled out my mouth.

He'd stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Don't stop. Don't stop!"

He never asked again. He drove himself inside me so fast and hard that it left me gasping, unable to catch my breath. Small, helpless noises fell from my lips, spaced with the words. "Oh, Dende, yes, yes, Trunks!" Every time he thrust as far as he could, smashing himself inside me, it rode that fine line between overwhelming pleasure and pain. And just as the pleasure began to turn to pain, he'd withdraw, and I'd be able to breathe again. Then he'd thrust himself inside me again, and it would start all over again.

It felt like he filled me up as if I were a cup until there was nothing inside me but the feel of his body, the feel of his flesh pounding into mine. It was tight, thick, like he'd plugged a hole with his body, and would never let it go. That sense of fullness inside me grew, grew, and spilled over me, through me inside me, and tore out of my mouth in ragged, frantic screams, as my body spasmed around him. And it was only then that his control slipped away, letting me know that he had still been gentle. His control went when he did, his hips thrusting in me all the way in exploding inside me.

When we were finished and he allowed his weight to come down on me, him still inside me, his arms hugging me around the waist, I started to cry. He didn't know what to do, but stay still where he was, and listen to my sobs. I let Trunks hold me, even if he was the cause of my problems. I felt his heart pounding, and I wept. We were truly life mates.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Trunks had held me till a call came from the front the front doors of his chamber. I watched him as he moved to get up and leave the room without glancing in my direction once. I curled up, reaching for the blankets to cover myself, and maybe sleep my sadness.

He put on his spandex suit, and a royal chest plate before leaving the room. I began to shake feeling the desire to scream, kick, anything, but stay still, crying. But I didn't, I even stopped crying feeling the anger finally come. Now that he was out of the room, away from me I could feel my usual independence come back, stronger, with a rage so bitter it made me smile through my tears.

I crawled out of the bed tripping in the side edge, and falling to the ground. I tangled in the sheets trying to get out, but unsuccessful for a few minutes. Finally after giving up I powered up more than I intended and ripped the sheets away from my body.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Trunks had run back to the bedroom door, but he wasn't alone.

"I'm trying to get to the bathroom," I said distracted, not even giving a shit that two grown males were watching me, naked, trying to get to the attached bathroom. I finally managed to stand, and I did finally look over to an angry Trunks who had pushed a gawking Tapion away from the bedroom door.

Trunks rushed into the door, just as I tripped and almost fell to the ground. He caught me just in time, and half carried me; half dragged me to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you," he asked angrily picking me up fully. With one hand keeping me up from the ground, and the other turning on the warm water of the bath.

"Need any help, Prince Trunks," Tapion asked from the bedroom door, not daring to come in the bedroom against Trunks' orders.

"No, go back to my father and tell him I'll be there in a minute," Trunks called laying me in the tub slowly.

"No, let him stay with me," I said softly almost drowsy. "I need company," I sighed allowing my tired body to rest in the warm water. I didn't care anymore, not at the moment however.

"Pan what's wrong?" Trunks asked ignoring my previous comment.

"Get away from me," I said each word clearly without stuttering making sure he heard it all. He moved away without me having to repeat myself, I was glad because I think I would have screamed if he hadn't.

"I have a meeting with my father right now, I'll come back to pick you up for lunch once I'm done with him. I'll send someone up to help you in anything you want, and a change of clothes is in a few of the bedroom drawers. I'll see you soon," he stated walking out of the bathroom awkwardly.

I hated myself for wanting him to stay with me. I hated myself for wanting him. I hated myself for even thinking of him when he wasn't with me, when I was asleep, when I need someone. I hated it all, and I blamed it all on me. I don't know if this was a side affect of bonding, but all I knew was that if I got too attached to that asshole my life would be hell, truly hell for my state of mind. I don't know if I would survive.

I made up my mind becoming even more determined to leave as soon as the time span he had put was over. What happened between us was nothing, I needed to relieve my need, and he helped; that was all.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

AUTHOR NOTES:

I can't think of someone thing real good right now, that's why this chapter isn't as long…Don't worry next chapter I'll try to make more things happen, and longer. REVIEW!


	7. Bond

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 7**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

A few minutes after Trunks' had left, I managed to get a grip and get an understanding of the situation at hand. I had allowed him to replenish my need once again, and satisfy his own, but one thing is to do it from need, another completely different reason would be to do it and actually like it a lot. And regretfully I had liked it every time we had done the 'dirty.'

"Only 3 more months, and I can get away from him," I reassured myself cleaning my naked body, using the sweetly scented soap bar.

Standing in the huge bath, I washed my hair thoroughly cleaning all the remaining soap, from the rest of my body. Turning off the running water I pulled myself out of the tub, and covered my cold body with a huge towel.

Entering the bedroom again I snatched a pair of black spandex, and a female royal chest plate. I guess Trunks had asked someone to bring it here for me without me noticing. Pulling it all on I powered up just a bit drying myself instantly, and allowing my hair to be the soft silky hair its always been.

My shiny raven tail unconsciously rapped around my waist disappearing in the background of the black spandex. Pulling on my boots, and gloves a sighed sitting back down on the bed. I couldn't go out, since I didn't want to. And there was nothing in here to do.

"Pan?" someone from outside the bedroom door knocked gently, waiting for me to open the door. "Are you in there?" it must have been a male, because I could hear more clearly the masculine voice.

"Yeah, who is it?" I asked getting up from the bed, and going to the bedroom door, waiting just in front of it for the person's response.

"Tapion," was the curt reply, before I swung open the doors, smiling lightly as he stepped into the room, uncertain.

"I'm sorry about the display earlier, I don't know what came over me," I apologized embarrassed.

"It's alright, but I'm here on General Goten's orders. He wants to know if you are ok, and if you want to leave with him back home," Tapion said looking about the room.

"What do you mean, when!" I asked feeling a smile pull at my lips.

"He says, you don't have to stay any more, and that he cleared it with the king himself, you can go right away. That is why the king called Trunks over, he won't be happy," just on cue we felt Trunks' ki rise drastically.

"Lets go," I hurried walking out the bedroom with Tapion; making sure Trunks' ki was still in the throne room with his father. 'The king must not know, Trunks and I are mates,' I thought to myself exiting the chamber's front door, and half running down the long hall.

"Come this way," Tapion pulled me into a smaller corridor heading for what seemed the guards' rooms. "Goten is waiting in his room, he has a ki bracelet with him, for you, and there is also another exit this way," he explained as we passed many doors.

He knocked on a door, and it opened instantly, revealing a completely dressed Goten. He seemed so well dressed compared to the clothes he use to wear when he worked in the middle wall.

"Come on Pan," he reached out to me, taking hold of my upper arm.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Trunks' voice roared through my head, directed at Goten who sprang back as if something has burned him.

"What was that?" he asked rubbing his gloved hand. I shrugged feeling goozebumps go all over my body, feeling Trunks' enraged power heighten even more.

"Let's go," I squeezed out, closing my eyes, feeling my own power lever become higher, trying to follow Trunks'.

Goten snapped on a ki bracelet on my wrist, stopping all the power from rising. I was as weak as a defenseless bird. Goten grabbed my arm again pulling me as he hurried to the, I believe, back doors to the palace. Tapion followed.

"Pan's mine, let go of her," Trunks would growl through my head, as I followed Goten, who wouldn't let go of my arm and stop Trunks' jealousy, and he wouldn't stop his fast pace either. "Pan, we had a deal."

"Get out of my head," I screamed getting Goten to look at me understanding.

"We've bonded Pan, come back," Trunks' reasoned.

"NO!" I shook my head, nearing the doors; I couldn't wait to be free.

"PLEASE PAN!' he roared throwing my head and barring teeth, his power was hot on my skin, begging to go back to him, reasoning that I'll need him. Shaking my head, Goten pulled me out of the palace, and blasted into the air, to my surprise Tapion followed closely, behind.

'Goodbye Trunks,' I thought silently feeling a panic rise from him. He was scared. Of what?

'No Pan, you're pregnant. You can't go, Pan, you're pregnant with my child, If you leave you'll be too weak to survive the delivery,' he said quickly into my head.

Goten stopped being able to listen to my telepathic conversation. He looked at me, really looked at me, trying to sense the second ki; if I really was pregnant my ki should be of two. His eyes widened in astonishment.

'I think I can survive without you Trunks,' I stared at Goten's face, expressionless. "Lets go Goten," I said calmly, not getting the complete shock of the news at hand, an obstacle at a time, one obstacle at a time or I'll be overwhelmed. Right now I was concentrating in getting away.

'It's not that Pan! When a female saiyan gives birth she needs her mate with her, for energy,' Trunks explained now moving through the halls towards his room. He thought I was still somewhere in the palace?

'Not true Trunks, I've met plenty of women who haven't a mate with them because they left or died, and they managed to survive giving birth to the child without the male's help.'

'Those women you are talking about, are not bonded with their mate, that is why they did survive, and the ones that lost their mate, aren't bonded any more either,' he explained running now towards the closest exit of the palace.

"Let's go Goten!" I screamed frustrated he hadn't been moving. Goten let go of my arm, breaking the triple connection. Trunks couldn't listen to what Goten had to say if he wasn't touching me.

"Are you sure you want to go now that you know all this?" he asked seriously. "We aren't going back home Pan, we can't now that the king knows what he does, he will want you back in the palace. Our plans have changed and we are getting off the planet as soon as possible," he explained.

"Even better," I said watching as he nodded his head to Tapion, and turning he blasted off with me close behind.

'Pan, if you leave me…' Trunks stopped provably not knowing how to end his threat.

'What? If I leave you what?' I prodded mentally realizing Goten was heading for the middle border.

"Goten how are we going to get a ship in time?" I asked.

"My dad has one hidden near the base, he told me to go to it if ever we were in trouble," Goten called back speeding faster.

'I'll find you Pan. You know I will,' was last I heard from Trunks' side because the connection just stopped. Maybe we were too far from the palace now, and the bond wasn't that deep.

"We're here," Goten called landing near the destroyed wall. Landing next to him I looked around, feeling Tapion land behind me. "Are you coming with us, Tapion?" Goten asked looking behind me.

"Yes, I can't go back now," he smirked shrugging his shoulders, "I haven't had a vacation in a while."

"This is going to be a long vacation," I warned smiling. He smiled back shrugging his shoulders again.

"Even better," he looked back to Goten who nodded and walked to a huge capsule looking medal thing. Pushing a certain spot of the capsule, legs came out from underneath, as well as windows appeared around the whole ship, and a ramp up an open sliding door.

"Wow, where did Grandpa Goku, managed to get this thing from?" I asked amazed, it was so big, and made of an unbreakable medal.

"He never said, just that it was already programmed to go to a far away planet," Goten shrugged walking up the ramp, with Tapion close behind.

I waited behind, till I heard the engine start, and countdown begin. Running up the ramp I felt a weight come down behind me. Two muscular dark arms came around me, and stopped me from getting into the ship. I screamed in surprise getting the attention of Goten, and Tapion who looked over to me.

5, 4, 3,

The ramp began to lift, and the person behind me slipped into the ship with me still in his arms. I looked to who it was and realized with a shock, that it was Prince Uub. He had healed in a whole day!

2, 1…

The ship shook violently throwing us here and there; I managed to get out of Uub arms, and landed into Tapion's, who held me firmly keeping me from hitting any walls. Goten came over to us, and grabbed my wrist. He pulled off the ki bracelet, and went over to Uub, who was trying to get his balance.

The ship pushed us all to the ground firmly; the gravity had increased dramatically, disabling any of us from moving. Goten tried to crawl, but he couldn't even lift a finger. Turbulence came once again but more violent. I closed my eyes, hearing Tapion's heart beat faster.

'PAN?' Trunks asked. I opened my eyes looking up at a clear sky, watching a ship blast farther and farther away from the planet. I was watching the ship I was in now, from Trunks' eyes! And he was watching what was happening in the ship through mine.

I looked at Uub, knowing full well Trunks could see him clearly, and then up at Tapion who was holding me tightly. I think he was provably a little afraid of space travel by the way he was holding me.

'Why is Prince Uub, there?" Trunks asked anger in every word. "Where are you going?"

"He's a stole away, we still don't know our destination," Tapion answered instantly, out of habit. He could hear Trunks, and Trunks could hear him, because some of Trunks anger faded, not by much though. I glared at Tapion who blushed shutting him mouth, feeling stupid.

'Come back, Pan, come back now,' he growled seriously. I strained as I closed my eyes shut, shaking my head.

'I won't go back to you Trunks,' I said firmly, Goten managed to finally stand, Uub did also.

Goten moved faster than he was suppose to in the type of gravity, as did Uub. They moved in a circle concentrating on each other, Tapion let go of me, and stood to one side, having something in plan.

'I'll find you Pan, you know I will,' Trunks reassured before the connection broke again, and the ship pulled out of the atmosphere. I realized Tapion was holding Uub, from behind, as Goten slapped the ki band on the Prince's wrist.

I gasped as the feeling a relief came over my whole body. The gravity lifted from my body, and let me move more freely. Goten, Uub and Tapion, all fell to the ground from the sudden change, Uub still being held firmly.

I stood flexing my muscles, which were more than tired by the forceful pull the gravity had had. Looking out one of the windows just next to me, I saw the blood red color of Vegeta-sei becoming farther and farther, smaller and smaller from my sight.

I could hear Goten, Tapion, and Uub begin to struggle with each other, but Uub I could make out was no match with the cut of power from the ki bracelet. I stared at my home planet, feeling something inside of me being pulled, stretching from the planet to me. I watched mournfully already missing my home.


	8. The Mark

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 8**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I stared in disbelief as Vegeta-sei became farther and farther from my sight. I was finally getting away from Trunks, and my old life. I turned to look at Goten who had managed to tie up Prince Uub, and now sat on the main seat in front of a huge screen showing a lot of numbers.

"Where are we going?" I asked coming up next to him looking up at all the numbers.

"I have no clue," he sighed turning off the screen frustrated. "The ship won't make any pit stops, to drop off the prince and be on our way, it only shows the coordinates, but no name or anything of where the ship is taking us."

"We can't take the Prince to the planet grandpa had in mind, its careless since we will be living there for now on," I stared at Goten for an answer to the problem.

"I don't know what we can do, but keep the little prince with us, and make him cooperate," Goten shrugged coming up off his seat and stretching his tired muscles. I looked at him incredulously.

"Uub is a prince, he wants to be King. He won't stay with us and cooperate for long, he's going to want to go back home," I shook my head brushing my fingers through my raven locks.

"What can we do, throw him off the ship? I'll ask if Tapion knows anything about this type of technology. He's in the bottom of the ship with your admirer," Goten smirked running off before I hit him.

Sitting in the main seat Goten had been on, I turned the screen back on trying to figure out the way it was suppose to be used. Maybe grandpa made a loophole for the ship to land somewhere for food or something.

'I'm pregnant with Trunks' child,' the thought popped out from nowhere making me doze from my task at hand, which was to land the damn ship. I didn't notice Tapion standing behind my seat till he touched my shoulder slowly, almost cautiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly once he had my attention directed at him. I nodded making myself regain my composure, and look back up into the huge screen, which had numbers flying across it without stopping. I had done nothing to help.

"This is an old ship," Tapion stated looking up at the screen leaving my unsteadiness unquestioned. "We'll provably have to simply test the safest methods before we decide to experiment with any levers and buttons and such."

"I didn't know you had any experience with ships," I said surprised showing in my expression. He smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know I was second in command to the King?" he said proudly moving around my seat to better see the controls. "I have to know all these things, it was my job."

"About that," I moved uncomfortably, he had left everything to come with us, "why did you leave it all, I mean it's not that I'm not grateful, but I'm just curious to why you would leave your position at the palace," I tried to be polite about asking this question, it could have came out wrong in any other way.

"I'm not a person to be satisfied with a position in one place. I love to travel, see new site, and be challenged. I believe the palace became too boring for me, I don't know when it changed," he shrugged pushing two buttons on the keyboard.

"I hope you find whatever you are looking for in this 'extended' vacation of yours, and be happy with the rest of your life traveling," it was weird I knew exactly what he was talking about, and meant. He didn't like to be stuck in one place when he isn't needed much longer. He liked to move around, and now I hoped the best for him.

"I won't leave your company until I know for certain you guys will be alright," he assured. Pressing a few more buttons making the shit shake and huge letters pop out in front of the screen.

"COMPUTER ERROR, AWAIT NEXT STOP ON PLANET EARTH."

"Earth? Never heard of it," Tapion humph in thought trying to remember his studies in school about a planet called Earth. Shaking his head minutes later, shrugging in my direction.

"At least now we know the name of the planet we are headed towards," I smiled up at Tapion who nodded. Standing from my seat I stretched and walking across the room leaving the room with a 'see you later Tapion.'

"Pan, Uub is in the bottom part of the ship, where there is an gravity machine. Are you going to sleep, you look tired," Goten asked and commented.

"Yeah, and we know the name of the planet we are heading to," I smiled proudly, watching him wait expectantly. "Planet Earth."

"Earth..." Goten repeated thoughtfully making a weird face. "I think I remember my dad mentioning that name, but I don't remember the story that went with it," he shrugged suddenly going serious.

"If you remember anything, here I am to hear it, I'm going to sleep a little," I smirked walking away towards the room at the back.

The ship is huge, I don't know how my grandfather was able to keep this thing a secret for so long, but he managed and provably right now worried with my family

I threw myself in the covers of my queen sized bed, and stretched my tired muscles, so much had happened today, and I didn't want to face the new turn of events, I would have to face later on.

I dozed in and out of sleep for a few hours, hearing Uub call for someone to let him go from where ever he was. I finally managed to close my eyes long enough and somehow fall asleep.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_"Marron!" Trunks called tired and angry. "Come here," he ordered cruelly, sitting in a comfortable chair in his bedroom. Marron ran in wearing only her underwear._

_"Yes my prince?" she asked kneeling at Trunks' feet, placing her hand on Trunks' bare knee. He was only in his boxers; the rest of his body was bare._

_"I need your company, tonight," he said seriously down to Marron, looking at her face almost angrily._

_"Anything for you my prince, I am ready when ever," she smirked delighted, rubbing her chest into the side of his legs. "I won't disappoint you like Pan, she is an ungrateful wench, I unlike her appreciate you."_

_Without a word, Trunks grabbed Marron from her upper arms and threw her to the huge bed in his bedroom. He tore off the little garments she was wearing, and tore off his boxers quickly. He stood there, naked an in all his glory before Marron who waited like a desperate puppy._

_He looked up to where I was. He looked surprised because his mouth opened a little in amazement, as I moved away from where ever I was watching everything happening. I found I was watching them through a mirror, and somehow he could see me too._

_"Pan?" he asked uncertain. I glared at him pissed as fuck. Turning away I found to my surprise Uub tide up lying sideways on a medium sized bed. I smirked glancing back to Trunks who were watching me still in his shock._

_Moving across the room I sat next to Uub, rubbing his naked back. He was only wearing his black spandex shorts. I looked over to Trunks and found him watching my every move in a rage. I simply smiled back innocently, but when I saw Marron move over to him, and grope him like he was hers, I growled._

_I looked into Trunks' face that didn't seem to realize Marron at all. He was watching me with a need I felt satisfied for. I looked Uub over, and found he couldn't see me, and didn't know what was happening. Goten had covered his eyes also._

_I reached along the line of his body, making sure every movement touched some part of his body. He shivered having shivers run along his body. I pulled the rag off of his eyes, watching him look down at me instantly._

_Uub growled with need, trying to break the binds on his wrist. I glanced back over to Trunks who had come closer to the mirror separating us. He looked so mad, and handsome._

_I looked back to Uub, leaning down to him kissing the corner of his lips, licking up his cheek. Uub struggled harder against his restraints, and I heard an explosion just behind me. Turning just in time for Trunks' fist to circle my neck and pull me up against his length. I let go of a ki blast but he didn't let go of my neck, simply made me come closer to him, as he circled one arm around my waist letting go of my neck. I shot another ki, this time throwing him back and away from me._

_I dusted the dirt off of my spandex, and walked over to where Trunks stood tall glaring at me unharmed. He didn't attempt to attack me, since I would attack back, and may lose his child._

_"Come here Pan," he commanded, making me lick my lips seductively. I shook my head teasingly. "Now."_

_I took a step to him, but was pulled back by Uub, who managed to free one of his hands, and held me back to him. I shrugged my shoulders to Trunks and kneeled down to Uub. Uub smirked at Trunks, making my mate rage._

_He threw a ki blast straight at Uub, who disappeared before it hit him. I was now kneeling alone looking up at Trunks who had calmed considerably._

_"Love me," he demanded._

_I looked up at him feeling a terror I hated to feel. He was going to kill me after my son was born; he was going to kill me now if I didn't obey. I wasn't going to obey, I couldn't. I didn't want my child to die, I felt trapped it was all getting too small._

_I screamed showing fangs, and trying to make myself seem bigger, maybe the predator will get scared and leave me alone. I powered up to the highest point of super saiyan I could handle, but still Trunks didn't back down. He took a step towards me and I screamed._

_"Leave me alone," I growled throwing a small ki blast at him, he pushed it aside. That's when I attacked and he grabbed me surprised as I kicked in the air, punched him, and tried to bite him hard enough to get him to let me go. But nothing worked._

_"Calm down Pan," he ordered, licking my neck slowly leaving a wet trail. I tried to scratch and do anything imaginable, but nothing helped, and he kept me in a lock; I still raged on struggling. He had gotten me on the floor with him on top, and holding all my body parts to the ground firmly with his body weight._

_He finally growled angrily and bit down hard on my neck, calming me instantly. I didn't move or felt in danger. More like I felt at peace and protected, and dominated by someone stronger who would protect me, because they couldn't stand not to._

_It all gave me the satisfaction of knowing someone could do that for me, that I am worth it, especially since this is the Prince of West Vegeta-sei. His title gave me more of a special worth, who wouldn't want to be next Queen of Vegeta-sei?… Me, but I wanted him!_

_That's why, when his hands squeezed my waist suggestively going up and down my sides, suggestively, I didn't struggle. I finally felt his hands pull off my shorts leaving in my top, and underwear. I shivered as his big hands let go of my arms sure that I wouldn't fight him._

_"Do you want me, Panny?" he asked into my neck nipping the newly formed bite mark on me. He marked me as his, and it felt good._

_I didn't answer his question because no matter what I still had my pride. I wouldn't admit to whatever he wanted me to admit to, I am very stubborn. I let his huge hands spread my legs under him, and I didn't protest when he ripped off his own garments. I simply lay passive beneath him, feeling what we were about to do was right, but not willing to admit it._

_"You still haven't answered my question, Pan," he spoke stopping his caresses, and lifting himself at arms length away from my tormented body. My hips actually rose to try and keep the contact. "I won't force you into having sex with me 'again,' you have to tell me you want me, tell me and we can both feel good tonight."_

_I opened my mouth to tell him, beg him to keep going, but I had a second to think straight since we weren't touching any more. Closing my mouth stubbornly I turned my face away from his face, and looked to the closed door of the room._

_He sighed and pushed himself off of me regretfully; I didn't look at him or the look in his face, because I would bow to no one for sex. "You have marked me, why are you asking now?" I asked angry coming back to myself. I had provoked him, and he had reacted, but it didn't make me any less angry. I was his by Vegeta-sei's laws… but we weren't on Vegeta-sei any more._

_All of the sudden the side of the ship opened up, as if a hand had pulled it away from the rest of the ship's medal. The suction pulled us with a force I couldn't believe the doorknob I held on to kept me from being sucked into space. I looked back searching for Trunks desperately, feeling a great fear crush my heat, and twist my stomach, as I didn't spot him immediately._

_"Trunks!" he was flat on the ground powering up as high as he could, to stay planted on the ground. He looked up to me fear evident in his eyes as he tried to crawl to me, I realized a second before a ki blast was shot directly at him, that the fear in his eyes hadn't been for his safety, but for mine and my child. I screamed letting go of the door knob trying to catch him before he flew out of the ship and was lost for good, but someone caught me from behind and pulled me to the hall of that room._

_I struggled out of my mind for a few seconds before calming in the person's arms, and looking up to see who 'saved' me. "Who are you?"_

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I opened my eyes slowly knowing before opening them fully and looking around that it had all been a dream, it didn't mean anything. Trunks was fine, I still hated him, he gave me no mark, I wasn't 'saved' by a lilac/raven haired man, with dark blue eyes.

I sat up looking around for a mirror or some sort. I found the bathroom door across the room. Turning on the lights I stared at myself in the mirror, I was ghostly white, and on the side of my neck I found clear imprints of perfectly shaped teeth marks. The skin surrounding it was bright red.

I stared at it for who knows how long, but when I finally reached to touch it hurt and I couldn't help the groan of pain that left my lips. "What is happening…?" I asked myself running back into my room, and out the door down the hall to the room I had dreamed off. It couldn't have happened, the ship wouldn't have been functioning by now, if it had, and who had thrown that ki blast to both destroy the ship, and shoot Trunks out.

Goten and Tapion were both standing outside the room's door when I got there. "What happen, is the prince alright?" I asked heading to open the door, and see that everything was just fine, that nothing happened in the room.

"Stop Pan!" Goten and Tapion both pulled me back away from the door a little forcefully making it clear it wasn't safe, I began to fear what they were going to tell me happened. "Somehow Uub managed to shoot a ki blast at the wall and destroy it, he's safe for some reason in the room across from this one, and he denies he did it, but we don't believe it, who else could of done it?"

"How are we still moving if we are missing a wall?" I asked already feeling dizzy, and lightheaded.

"That's what we don't understand, the ship covered shut this door so our oxygen wouldn't be wasted, and is programmed as if it was simply a minor incident. This baby is high quality." Tapion explained smiling not understanding my painless.

"What did Uub said happened?" I asked.

"He says a young man with black/lilac hair took him into the room, and left him there. Do royals make up this much bullshit?" Goten laughed shaking his head.

"We need to go back," I half sobbed falling to the ground. Tapion and Goten both tried to lift me up to my feet, but I slumped to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. If Trunks was hurt or even dead I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Pan, Pan, listen to me breathe, breathe, please Pan what's wrong?" Goten kneeled trying to hug me, but I would just want to lie on the ground broken, Trunks was hurt that for sure I could feel. If he was dead, I don't know how that would feel since I've never been bonded with anyone before.

"We need to go back, we need to go back. NOW!" I screamed noticing Tapion stand from my side, and run to the control room.

"Pan! What's wron-…" he saw the bright red mark on my neck, and held me a little tighter subconsciously. "Who gave you that mark?" he asked struggling with himself.

"I got it from a dream," I cried shaking and having problems breathing.

"Who?" he asked making me look up at him, by pulling my chin upwards.

"Trunks." I felt a whole new world of panic as I spoke his name out loud. As if he was in more danger, and more hurt as I acknowledged him out loud.

"How?" he asked. I wanted to hit him, to yell at him, to do something, but I didn't.

"I don't know…" I cried.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"How is she doing?" Tapion asked Goten who was right outside my door. I could hear them clearly even though the door was shut tight.

"She fell asleep a half an hour ago," Goten whispered back in a sigh. "Did you get the computer to change coordinates?"

"Yes, we are heading back to Vegeta-sei… I managed more control of the ship when the bottom part of the shit got somewhat fractured. So we are currently heading back to Vegeta-sei… you know we will be killed at landing," Tapion stated without fear, simply stating a fact.

"She's marked, she has to go back, I'm sorry I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't of brought you into it," Goten said apologetically.

"I grown attached to Pan, I don't mind, and I asked you if I could come, you nor Pan made me," he was honorable, that's all I can categorize him as. Honorable.

Just then the lights decided to die, and I was left in my bed in the dark, waiting for the emergency lights to kick in, but they never did. I heard movement to my right, and realized I wasn't alone in the room, moving slowly making sure every part of my body was as alert as possible to my surroundings.

A figure finally stepped closer and I jumped back and off the bed, it was a male figure, and he was carrying someone in his arms. "Who are you?" I asked moving in the direction of the bedroom door.

"Don't be frightened, I don't mean harm," the definitely male voice said calmly stepping closer to me, I stepped back and he sighed turned away from me, and bending over my bed, laying the person who had been in his arms, there.

"How did you get in here?" I asked watching him suspiciously.

"It's a gift," he stated shrugging, checking over the male on my bed.

"Pan…" the person on my bed groaned. I think I stopped breathing, because before I knew it I was by the bed taking a hold of his hand and checking him over, the other man in the room just watched me as if I've surprised him.

"Don't you hate him?" he asked confused, watching me carefully, as if he was trying to look in me for an answer.

"I know I'm stupid but I don't hate him, I can't hate him," I shook my head getting up from my seat next to Trunks on the bed, and getting bandages, and antibiotics from a first aid kit I had found a few hours ago.

"What made you change you mind?" he asked really interested in my love life for some reason.

"A dream, I suppose," I shrugged turning on a flashlight and tending to Trunks' wounds. "What happen to him?" he was full of blood. There wasn't one bit of him that didn't have blood stained on his usually flawless skin.

"Bandage only the real big wounds, I can fix the smaller ones," he said ignoring my previous question. I did what he asked cutting Trunks out of the bloodied royal chest plate, and spandex.

Once I was done with the deeper wounds the young man, which I realized was the man with the lilac/raven hair that had saved me from being thrown into space. He stood over Trunks' body, allowing them to glow in a strange light before he touched Trunks' body, and healed the smaller cuts instantly; I saw many of them close before my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him amazed.

"Your guardian angel, for now," he smiled at me before going back to concentrate on his work. I couldn't see his face that clearly because every time he moved about his back was to the flashlight, all I could see for certain is the coloring of his hair, and the raven tail wrapped around his waist.

"What happen to him?" I asked needing to know.

"He was in his own space ship, asleep. The ship was attacked and before he could do anything the area of his chambers were attacked and he fell into space. His body could withstand the attack, and pressure in space for so long, I managed to rescue him before he died from suffocation." I decided to call him Angel. I didn't understand how he got to our ship, its all securely shut.

"How did you enter this ship without us knowing?" I asked trying to see his face, clearly.

"Like I said before, I'm gifted in some things." He paused looking to the bedroom door. "I have to go now, the ships that attacked the Prince's ship were pirate shits protecting their territory, don't go back to Vegeta-sei just yet, go to the planet earth, and have your child, then you shall know what to do, I'll encounter you later."

"Wait how do you know so much, and I don't think I have ever met or seen you around, I think I would remembered a lilac/raven haired saiyan." I asked being persistent.

"You have never met me or seen me in your life because I don't exist in the outside world," he smirked before walking into one of the many dark corners and disappearing. I walked to where he had gone and looked about amazed, I must be dreaming again because I've never seen that happen.

Just as I turned back to Trunks the light came back on and I was encountered with sky blue eyes staring back at me,

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry everyone I haven't updated in so long, but I've been so busy with everything lately, plus I've been lazy too.

Please Review and tell me what you think…


	9. We Will Crash

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 9**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I stared at his sky blue eyes almost drowning in them. He just kept staring saying nothing. Just as I was about to end the long silence the ship moved harshly, as if someone had turned it about like a bowling ball, I tripped and fell to the ground, hitting my head on the wall.

"Pan!" Trunks even with his wounds rushed to me, he hunched a little with pain every step he took, but other than that he was able to get to me quickly, I sat on the ground rubbing the sore part in the back of my head. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine," I shook my head trying to get the dizziness out. Looking up to meet Trunks' worried eyes, I smiled, I couldn't help it I felt a deep warmth I never felt before, was this one of the permanent signs of the mark we shared now?

"How did I get here?" he asked looking around the room confused. "And where's my crew? I only brought 10 men, and 10 women with me where are they, and the ship?"

"I don't know, they provably left back to Vegita-sei-"

"Pan are you alright…" Tapion stopped mid sentence as he found Trunks leaning over me. Trunks' back was facing the door, so I was the first to see Tapion come in, and get ready for a fight. Trunks turned a few seconds after, very slowly.

"I'm fine Tapion, don't worry I'll tell you what has happened later, just leave me alone with the Prince for a few minutes more, please," I don't know if it was the 'please' I added in the end or the puppy eyes I gave him, but he reluctantly went out confusion written all over his face.

"Where is Prince Uub?" Trunks looked back to me, leaning over me, and placing a hand on the side of my head, leaning even closer, and our lips almost brushed.

"Downstairs tied up," I whispered it, knowing he could hear me since he was so close.

"Tied up?" His eyebrows rose as he smirked and leaned closer. "I had a dream, and he was in it, he was also tied up, and blindfolded, and with you all over him…" he wasn't smirking anymore, now he was mad.

"You were with Marron, you have no right to be angry with me," I snarled back remembering with jealousy as he and Marron been to close together for my liking.

"That was different, how do you know I was with Marron?" he had the decency to say. I growled deep inside my throat and pushed him away from me, by the shoulders. He stood, and looked down at me as I made to get up, and try to move away.

"Lets just say I think we had the same damn dream, because the bottom part of this ship is destroyed, from what, I don't know."

"How did I get here?" he asked again.

"I don't know or care," just as I said that the ship shook violently throwing me to the ground again but this time next to the bed, Trunks for some reason managed to stay standing.

"How did 'you' get here, prince?" Goten rushed into the room staring at Trunks with as much hate he could muster.

"I have been trying to figure that out since I woke up in this room," Trunks snarled back at him coming next to me, and actually helping me up, not that I needed help.

"You don't seem surprised that we had the same dream, what's happening?" I asked realizing he wasn't as worked up, as I had been when I realized we had been in the same dream, that I don't even know really happened or not with the bottom room destroyed and all.

"We've bonded, it's normal," he shrugged, pushing the question aside rudely as if I was stupid for even asking it.

I stood without looking at him, since I felt my eyes wanting to water if he looked at me with anger. I didn't know where this feeling was coming from, but I felt weak and fragile and I hated feeling either of them, I hated to be emotional, and I hated him for making me feel this way.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked trying to come with me it seemed, but Goten blocked his way, and I was right next to the door out into the hallway where Tapion must have been waiting.

"I'll be downstairs with Uub, updating him, and trying to figure out what happen, if you don't find me there I'll be with Tapion," I smirked when I felt Trunks' ki rise sharply. Turning around I raised an eyebrow and Goten smirked knowingly at me. He found this somewhat funny, I could tell, but he still didn't like Trunks at all. I had named two people Trunks wouldn't want me to be near, since he sees both men (Tapion, and Uub) as threats.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking between them innocently, glancing at Trunks in satisfied with his unpleased expression.

"Stay in here with me, we still have to talk. We'll go down to question Prince Uub later, if you would Goten, leave us," Trunks ordered daring Goten to defy him.

I spoke before Goten opened his mouth to defy him, "I don't know what you want to talk to me about but get this straight I won't be your little bitch, or anything of the likes. Please let us talk in private and get some things straight, Uncle Goten, don't worry he's my 'mate' he can't hurt me," I smiled confidently.

"I'll be downstairs with Prince Uub, and Tapion will be in the control room, somehow we aren't heading to Vegeta-sei any longer. The old coordinates were put back in somehow, so we are going to that planet again, we can't figure out what happened," he glared over to Trunks before looking at me and smiling slightly. "We won't be able to go back to Vegeta-sei in what seems like a while."

"Leave," Trunks growled watching me strangely, the way he did before he ravished me. I felt a little fear, but then I shook it off, I hated remembering what we did, because it made me want to repeat it again.

Goten looked at me uncertain but I nodded, and waved him off. He nodded and walked out closely the door shut behind him, I couldn't hear his footsteps as he walked away because the doors were sound proof. Turning back to Trunks I was in time to see him collapse on the bed, he made it seem like he had intended to fall spread eagle on the bed, but I knew something was hurting.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to seem unconcerned but failing. He looked up to me and shrugged his shoulders, flinching a little.

"I'm just tired, nothing big," he sighed trying to move to his side unsuccessfully. Giving up on the idea of moving he just laid there looking up at me calmly, I gulped and crawled onto the bed sitting next to him.

"You heard what Goten said, we won't be going back to Vegeta-sei just yet," I tried a conversation.

"I heard him fine," he said softly covering his eyes from the glare of the lights.

"What are you going to do, stay with us till the ship is figured out in that planet or use the small escape capsule downstairs to get back?" I asked making sure he knew about the capsule so he won't get angry at us for telling him later, so he could know all his possibilities.

"I won't leave you here with all these men, you are my mate and I won't allow you to leave my sight," he looked at me with authority, then covered his eyes once again. I sighed and clapped the lights off. "That's better." I could feel him smirking.

"Don't think about it-" my words got caught somewhere in my throat as I felt his hand take a hold of my upper arm, and firmly pull me next to him on the bed. I could tell he strained when he pulled me to him.

"I'm not, I'm in too much pain to concentrate on it, but if you struggle and make me think about it, then I will… I simply need some rest," he sighed into my hair. He was cupping my back perfectly, smelling my hair and caressing my neck with his cheek. His arms tightly around my waist keeping me in place inseparable.

It felt so right laying there I actually relaxed into him, and tried to get even closer, feeling his warm body, and the aura of power around him and now I. I feel into a blissful sleep seconds after knowing full well, he was awake and smelling my scent.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I felt my body being thrown across the room, pulling me out of my sleep, before being caught by strong arms. I opened my eyes looking around alarmed, before feeling the ship convulse again, and having Trunks who had caught me, hold me tighter so neither of us would fall.

"What in Dende's name is happening," he roared pissed. Trunks held me closer unconsciously before walking towards the room's door unsteadily, powering up every time the ship went into very bad turbulence. "Stupid crap of a ship, and damn incompetent pilots," he cursed pulling the door open, and walking out towards the control room.

"Trunks you can put me down, you'll be able to move faster and without stumbling," I reasoned, he ignored my request and marched into the control room, where Goten, Tapion and even Uub stood over the control arguing about what was happening.

"What's happened?" Trunks demanded sitting me on one of the many seats with seat belts in the room. Just as he put me down the chair's seat belts tied me down securely to the chair just as another wave of turbulence hit the shit hard, sending Tapion to the ground hard.

"We don't know," Goten answered not really paying attention to Trunks, simply answering a question.

"I know," Uub spoke up crossing his arms, we all looked at him, "It's a piece of crap, that's why." We all literally rolled our eyes, what he had said is obvious.

"Every one sit down and buckle up, its going to be a very ruff landing," Goten moved away from the controls, heading to sit in the seat next to me, but being beaten by Trunks who glared at him, as he placed a hand on my upper arm, beginning to power up.

I looked up to him in confusion before I figured out what he was trying to do. "Everyone power up, maybe the collision won't hurt us as much if have our kis protecting us," I explained helping Trunks out and powering up along with him. Like giving my ki away to his huge one.

Trunks sat next to me, and growled when the seat belts like mine, tied him down to his seat. I looked over to everyone else and found them fully powered up, tied to their seats as well. Looking out the window I saw we were over water, and earth's resources.

We had passed the Earth's atmosphere, and had the ship tumbling to the ground at alarming speeds. I began to get sick as the ship moved us in circles, in every direction.

"Close you eyes Pan," Trunks soothed noticing my uncomfortable state. I did what he asked and felt my shoulders tighten up with the knowledge of the coming crash. The ship around us was hot; I felt my whole body sweat pools of water.

Then I felt the hit, and I was out…

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

I felt the cold breeze before I hit the soft grounds of a vegetated farm field. Seeing the weirdly colored blue sky over me, circle in my vision. I couldn't' keep my eyes from moving, and finally decided to close them, my whole body was aching, and I didn't know where the hell I was.

I couldn't move which proved that I must have broken most of the bones in my body. My head ached and for a second I wondered if I cracked it, which was a stupid question, of course I did.

"DAD!" I heard a young boy's screams pounding my head, with my sensitive hearing. I opened my mouth to tell the brat to shut his trap, but I couldn't find the right equipment in my throat to let out an audible sound. I screamed hearing no sound come out of my mouth, but hearing it in my head, I couldn't speak or make a sound. My mouth open in frustration, I closed my eyes feeling the tears spill out in frustration, and pain, wishing Trunks was here to make me feel better.

That made me opened my eyes. 'Where is Trunks, and everyone else?' I thought to myself as I remember what had happened. They couldn't be to far off, I needed Trunks and fast. 'What will happen to my baby?' I asked myself desperately as a grown man without a tail looked down at me, bending and lifting me up, causing more pain that I have ever imagined, I fainted from the excruciating feeling.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"She flew out of a plane," whispered a young voice, "I saw it all, the plane opened up from one side, and she got sucked out, she hit the ground pretty hard."

"She's pregnant," someone else sighed out a female. "The baby survived, it's a miracle, the child survived. All the bones in her bodies are broken, but the child is healthy and uninjured, it's a miracle sent down from Dende himself, I tell you."

"She hasn't been able to wake up, I wonder if she ever will…. The child might be fine, but she is certainly not. We need to find her family, that plane Manuel was talking about couldn't be found," a third person from the sounds of the voice was male.

"How long has she been asleep, daddy?" the young voice Manuel asked.

"I would have to say, about 4 days, she looks about 3 months pregnant," Manuel's father said thoughtful.

_**(AN: Saiyans give birth to their children 3 weeks after conception, so Pan is only a week pregnant but from a human's perspective she looks 3 months. The earlier the saiyan child tries to get out of the mother's wound; the belief was that they would be the most powerful. Women had children quickly because saiyans are made to fight, and if pregnant too long it wouldn't do)**_

"The neighbors offered to help her, as we are, but I didn't accept their help. They was to know why she has a tail, and I don't think that's right, to test a fully grown woman, without her permission and pregnant at that, their must have been a mutation in her DNA or something, other than her tail she is perfectly normal," the female said looking down at the unconscious raven haired woman, unknown to the family was named Pan Son…

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_**Author Notes: Okay what do you think? I know, I know, I take forever to update on chapters, but it's hard since I have training more often, and summer school going on now. I might also be moving which sucks ass.**_


	10. I Need Him

**WARS**

By: LonesomePan-Chan

**Chapter 10**

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"PAN!" Trunks roared in frustration unable to feel Pan's ki clearly. He knew she was alive, but he couldn't find her ki under all the other kis on the planet. Her ki must be below most humans, she must have gotten hurt. He needed to find her soon!

"Keep looking, if you find her heighten your ki and I'll rush over," Trunks had ordered last time he passed Tapion, and Goten, when the ship had crashed. They had been searching for Pan since the crash on this forsaken planet. 'She must have gotten really hurt when her seat was sucked out of the ship, it was all my fault, I should have caught her, held her, something,' Trunks thought angrily trying to concentrate on their bond, he could feel her alive, but she wasn't all there, provably unconscious.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Slowly opening her eyes, Pan found herself lying in someone's bedroom, the bed was comfortably soft, and she was entirely confused to where she was. She felt so tired and weak, every bone of her body ached as if she had been sparring for a long period of time.

"Trunks?" she asked looking around herself, he wasn't here, and she couldn't feel his ki in the room. "Trunks!" her voice came in a whisper, she was having problems speaking out loud. As she tried focus on his ki, she found him in her head thinking all sorts of thoughts about having to find her, hoping she's all right, how he's been up 4 days straight trying to find her. Following those thought came strong mental images of him flying over homes and agricultural areas in search of her.

"Trunks?" she asked wondering if he could hear her, trying to get him to stop worrying so much, and to put some of his stress to rest. She could see him stop in mid air looking around to see where her voice had come from.

'Pan?' he asked hopefully looking for her through their bond, finding her as she had found him. 'Are you ok? Raise your ki slightly I'll come a get you, I've been looking for you,' he said in his head feeling relief fill his body as he heard her voice.

'Ok, I'll try. I feel so weak and my body hurts badly,' she told him heightening her ki enough for him to feel her.

'I know, I'm on my way, it's okay, I'll get there as fast as I can,' he said soothingly, amazingly calming her nerves, he was close; he'll be there in a matter of minutes.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Do you sense that Krillin?" a man dressed in a turtle shell asked his bald headed pupil as they felt a new more weaker ki become noticeable, it's been a week since the aliens arrived, and in all that time this ki had never appeared. The other kis were much powerful, but this one felt weird.

"It's different than the others, not powerful, but (scratches his head) I don't know maybe more powerful, the ki is confusing," Krillin says making no sense. "It's not too far from here, want to go check it out?" he asked hoping his master said no.

"Yes, we must keep our ki low as well, and be quick, the highest ki is heading towards that new power, we only have a few minutes, let's go," master said taking off at a run. They had been hunting for food, near a few farms when the new power appeared.

"But Master Roshi, shouldn't we call Tien or Yamcha before we get into trouble or something?" Krillin asked becoming nervous after realizing the strong ki was indeed heading in their direction.

"No, we only want to investigate this new ki, not start an all out war, in which we will undoubtedly be killed in," Roshi shook his head having a rare moment of wisdom, or so thought Krillin.

"This isn't a good idea," Krillin mumbled as he ran after his Master who was already running towards the farm fields.

"It's coming from in there," Roshi pointed at a two-story farmhouse grabbing onto a branch and waiting expectantly as if the branch would pull him up.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Krillin! Carry me up, I can't climb because of my back," Roshi yelled at the bald man, receiving an exasperated sigh, and lifted up Roshi with some effort.

"You could help and pull on the branch with arm strength," Krillin whined struggling.

"It will pull my back, anyway you need some exercise," Roshi said lazily getting into the open window on the second floor, leading to an empty hallway. "Good, well hurry up Krillin! You're getting lazy, boy! We don't have much time."

"Easy for you to say, I carried you up," Krillin mumbled to himself making inside the window. Walking behind Roshi as they stopped in front of a door, inside must be the power source.

"Open the door Krillin," Roshi ordered not wanting to do it himself, moving a little away from the door, as if expecting an attack. Krillin sweat dropped gulping as his shaking hand reached for the doorknob. "Wait!" Roshi whispered all of the sudden making Krillin jump.

"What?" Krillin asked annoyed and unnerved.

"Good luck, nice knowing you if anything," Roshi whispered moving farther from the door.

"Gee, thanks, Master Roshi," Krillin whispered back sarcastically really unnerved now. Turning the knob soundlessly, pushing it open slowly, and peeking his head around the door, he found the room quiet, and nothing blasted at his head, even better he wasn't dead.

Both Roshi, and Krillin stepped into the room quietly, looking around the room, finding the person emitting the weird ki lying on a bed, dead asleep. It was a sickly woman, and in close inspection they realized she was very, very beautiful. Krillin nearly lost his life keeping the perverted Roshi from taking advantage of the sleeping goddess.

"That alien is coming towards this pace, no doubt about that, he must want this woman, poor thing, I wonder what he might want to do with her," Krillin shook his head feeling sorry for the girl, putting aside the weird ki signature. It was provably because she was sick.

"Hurry, we must take her," Krillin finally said moving to her side, and pulling her to a sitting position, wrapping the thick covers around her body, and picking her up as gently as possible so she wouldn't wake and panicked. Her ki began to rise, and the coming ki picked up speed if possible.

"She's not fully asleep, pinch her nerve in between her shoulder and neck, knock her out if you want to take her with us," Roshi said already out of the room. Krillin did as told watching as her eyes tried to open before they closed completely and her ki disappeared as she became unconscious.

"Hurry, he is only seconds away," nodding they jumped out the window, and as fast as possible away from the farmhouse, arriving at the coast where a small bout awaited them. "We made it, hurry turn the engine on and let's go before he arrives at the home and doesn't find her there," Master Roshi ordered hearing the engines roar, and feeling the bout speed off towards his small island in the middle of the ocean.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Pan! Pan!" Trunks screamed in pure frustration unable to believe someone would take her from him, hat someone would dare do thing to him, the Prince of Saiyans, this was an unforgivable insult! Who ever did this would pay dearly, he would make sure of that.

"Blasting out of the deserted house, and into the air Trunks powered up, still hearing Pan's last words before she was cut off by one of her kidnappers.

'They are going to take me, Trunks! Please help me, I don't feel well, I can't even protect myself or even try to escape, I can't move Trunks, dammit what do I do? Trunks! TRUNKS! Hurry pleas-' he had been too late, now whoever it was has her, 'if they touch or hurt one thing in her body, this planet will not live to see the future,' he vowed searching all the surrounding.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Tapion!" Goten called as he spotted him flying above a major city searching for Pan like everyone else. "Have you had any luck?"

"I thought I felt a faint power but it went away too quickly for me to concentrate on its location," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, I felt it too, it rose a bit, but then disappeared," Goten nodded landing on one of the many skyscrapers the humans built. "Have you seen Trunks?"

"I've felt him all over the place, but I haven't seen him since we crashed on the planet," Tapion shook his head, "I believe we mistook his affections for Pan greatly," he finally finished looking over at Goten.

"I agree, even Prince Uub would agree I believe if he wasn't also looking for Pan everywhere," Goten shrugged scratching his head.

"Where do you think she is?" Tapion asked.

"I don't know, she couldn't have died, I know her and she wouldn't have died from that small crash, I swear if I knew I would find her," Goten answered frustrated; they had been searching for Pan also since the crash.

"What do you want to do?" Tapion asked watching the prince think, they hadn't been able to fix the ship, or gather the pieces that fell since they have been searching for Pan. Maybe it was for the best to delay their return to Vegeta-sei; no doubt Pan's life will be troubled.

"Come, let's get something to eat, then we'll go back where the ships pieces fell and search the area again, we'll even ask the people if they've found anything," Goten decided jumping into the air, Tapion closely behind.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Krillin did you get it?" Roshi asked the short man, as he ran back into the small pink house.

"Yea, good thing you didn't throw it out, if you had she would have woken and the aliens would of followed her ki straight here," Krillin said thoughtfully handing a normal looking bracelet to his master, who in turn slipped it around Pan's wrist.

"There, at least the aliens won't find us by her ki," Roshi said standing from Pan's side and walking out the room to his living room, where he hid most of his bikini catalogs.

Krillin sat in a chair right next to the bed the raven haired woman slept, and watched her curiously, she didn't seem normal, but she looked human, maybe she trains like Roshi and him, that must be the reason why she had a higher ki than normal humans.

She moved slightly, eyes flickering as if she was having a bad dream. He got closer as he saw her lips move ever so slightly as if she was talking. Bending over he body, his ear near her mouth as he tried to make out what she was trying to say in her sleep.

"I.. get… to… him, please…. Wher.. are you…. TRUNKS!" her eyes flew open as she felt the person above her, he fell on top of her in shock, scratching his ear as she had screamed the last word, name.

"Who are you?" she asked softly when he was off of her and on the ground still rubbing his ear, as if in pain. "Where is my mate? Where have you brought me?" Pan demanded looking around the room in alarm.

"Calm down, calm down, I mean you no harm, I heard you saying something so I leaned closer to hear, I mean you no harm, I am trying to help you, calm down," Krillin said softly trying to calm her before she began hyperventilating.

"How are you helping me by keeping me away from my mate?" Pan demanded not believing his intensions, they had taken her away from Trunks. She needed him to get her stronger, she was so weak, and she couldn't even feel her own ki anymore.

"What do you mean your mate? Trunks?" Krillin asked remembering the name she screamed all too well.

"I mean my mate! Mate, the person I'm having a child with, spending my life with, my mate! How do you know his name?" Pan asked suspicious.

"You screamed it in my ear, and you mean your husband," Krillin understood nodding his head. "You are pregnant?" he asked not realizing sooner because they hadn't removed her from the blanket in which they had taken her.

"Obviously," Pan said pushing the covers off of her, realizing she didn't have on her spandex, but a big black shirt, and baggy gray sweat pants, the people who had helped her must have changed her clothing.

'Pan?' it was Trunks, he was looking for her. 'Pan, where are you, I can't feel you ki, but I can sense you're awake through our bond, are you okay?' he asked. Pan knew he was getting mental images of what she had just gone through, 'did he touch you?' he asked as she thought of how she woke with Krillin over her.

'No, no I'm fine, he wasn't trying to touch me, seems like I talk in my sleep,' Pan explained getting images of him ready to rip the bald man's head if he had touched her. 'Come get me, I'm weaker than before,' Pan looked out the room window. 'We are on a small island, I don't see any land, only ocean.' Turning to Krillin.

"Where are we?" Pan asked watching him expectantly.

"We are in the middle of the ocean," he shrugged not really having an address for her. "Why? Do you want to call Trunks?"

"I'm speaking with him as we speak, he's looking for this place, since he can't feel my ki," she explained shrugging. "Why did you take me back at the house? He was going to get me from there but you and someone else took me, why?"

"You mean you're an alien! We had been trying to protect you from the high ki heading to that house, we were trying to help you," Krillin explained his eyes widening. "No wonder you had such a weird ki, you're pregnant, an alien, and sick… tell me is your Trunks angry with us?" Krillin asked now feeling that huge ki heading towards their direction.

"He's pissed off, I might have died you know," Pan explained watching with amusement as his eyes widened is horror, "I'm pregnant and sickly like you said, if I'm not with my mate at this stage I might die, since I'm mated completely," she explained.

"Then this might be the best time to tell you about the bracelet you're wearing, it's covering your ki, that's why you can't feel it, if you take it off your ki will become visible to everyone," Krillin explained watching in fear as a small tinge of anger passed through her eyes replaced by amusement as she watched him shrink.

"Don't worry for your life, for all I know you took good care of me, I can speak, and move, I hadn't been able to before, so I am much better, hopefully he's not in a bulgur mood, from what I can feel he's more relieved than anything to find me," she tried to cheer him up patting his bald head, giggling as she rubbed it like a crystal ball.

"Gee thanks," he pouted slouching towards the room door, "I'm Krillin by the way, what's your name?" she followed him down a few stairs towards a living room where another male was giggling to himself over a few pieces of paper with half naked women.

"My name's Pan, what is he doing? The women are half naked… Is that customary in this planet? Do women have so little to wear?" she asked looking down at herself all covered up.

"No, no," Krillin blushed crimson red embarrassed of his master, "he's just a pervert, his name is Master Roshi, come on let's not be in the same room with him now," Krillin said pushing her with him out of the room, heading outside.

Pushing off the bracelet, Pan felt her ki give out sparks trying to find Trunks who was near now, Roshi ran outside feeling Trunks' ki. "What are you doing Krillin! Put that bracelet back on! You idiot, the alien has spotted us!" he screamed panicked trying to get to Pan, but Krillin stopped him, explaining things to him.

"He's here!" Pan yelled excitedly spotting him just inside her reach. She waved from the edge of the small island as if he couldn't see her and he was trying to get his attention. "I'm here, I'm here Trunks," she was practically jumping in joy, and excitement of seeing him after so long. Moving faster Trunks appeared floating just in front of her looking her over, checking her well being.

Moving forward Pan jumped him as h floated there, hugging him tight, surprised at first but eventually holding her to him tightly, no wanting to let her go. After making sure nothing was wrong with her, he turned to the two men responsible for keeping her away from him longer, raising his hand ready to blast them into the next dimension.

"Leave them alone, they thought they were helping me, I feel better now, let's go, I need some rest, I feel as if the whole time we were apart, I've been losing a lot of energy," Pan mumbled into Trunks' shoulder, rubbing her cheek on the side of his neck.

"Consider yourselves lucky," he told Krillin and Roshi before turning his back to them, and blasting into the air towards the ship, the bedroom was still in tact, Pan needed to rest.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry I was sooo slow at updating, I've had so much drama with my family, I'm living with a friend now, some shit been happening, it's crazy I feel all out of place in someone else's home, my dad threw my ass out.**


End file.
